


terror of surrender

by loubellies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Choking, Come Eating, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Divorced Louis Tomlinson, Harry is a stud, Insecure Louis, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Louis Tomlinson in Panties, Louis is a MILF, M/M, Mentions of emotional/psychological abuse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top Harry, Yoga, Yoga Instructor Harry Styles, louis gets messy during sex, louis is one of the girls, minor slapping, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubellies/pseuds/loubellies
Summary: Harry instructs them to step into Crescent Lunge, stopping when he gets to Louis to adjust his hips. “I think you can bend a little more.” He helps Louis deepen the stretch, his hands tight on his hips. “Good boy.”Louis gasps quietly, his eyes snapping to Harry’s, his heart pounding in his chest. Harry’s eyes drop to his lips, his hands smoothing down Louis’ stretched thighs, then he’s turning and walking to the front of the class.or Louis is a recent divorcee with a new favorite yoga teacher, Harry.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 545





	terror of surrender

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where to begin on this one. Thank you to Vale (@flamboyanprince), Alex (@cowboyharrystan), Hayley (@princehairlouis), and KK (@luviebaybie) for this gorgeous idea and for supporting me every step of the way! I love y'all endlessly and appreciate you so much! Thank you for letting me write this, I'm honored honestly. 
> 
> Thank you to Kat and Hannah for being lightening fast while betaing this for me, I literally owe y'all so much! Hannah, thank you for always being a friend and willing to listen to me babble. You're so kind to me always and I hope you know how much that means to me. To Kat, my darling, you are so wonderful to me. Thank you for always supporting me, encouraging me, and understanding my passion. I love you so much. I appreciate you both so, so much. 
> 
> Thank you to all my moot babies and followers for screaming when I post snippets, y'all are amazing and I love you all so much! 
> 
> There's a small TW// in this for emotional/psychological abuse from Louis' ex-husband so keep that in mind. It's light, but it's there. Please be safe and I'm always here if anyone needs to talk. 
> 
> Title is from the poem Radial Scent by Sharon Wang
> 
> My twitter is [@loubellies](https://twitter.com/loubellies)  
> My tumblr is [loubellies](https://loubellies.tumblr.com/)

Louis takes a sip of his mimosa, eyes flicking between each girl as they gush about their most recent yoga class.

“Oh my, _God_! And his eyes! He’s just so sexy, honestly,” Kim squeals, the human embodiment of heart eyes, her cheeks flushing at the mere thought of this man. He’s their new, young yoga instructor and he’s apparently the most gorgeous man to ever walk the planet. Louis isn’t too sure he believes that considering Penelope revealed to the brunch group that she had a squirting orgasm thinking about _Michael Cera_. He probably looks like some dollar general Mick Jagger with frizzy hair and a mediocre-sized dick. Lord knows none of their husbands are well endowed.

“You _have_ to transfer to his class, Louis. You’d love him!”

Louis holds back an eye-roll. “I don’t think so.”

“Please Louis, you’d love it! Just one class, that way you can scream with us!” Lisa giggles, already on her third mimosa in half an hour. She never fails to get drunk at Sunday brunch.

Anna rolls her eyes at Lisa, usually on the same wavelength as Louis at these outings. “He is nice, Lou. He’s very polite and his lessons are relaxing.”

Louis sighs, rolls his eyes and shrugs in defeat. “Fine, I’ll try him out once.”

The ladies cheers their drinks, Lisa spilling some of her mimosa on the crisp white tablecloth. “Oops!”

Louis and Anna make eye contact, both over it as the girls return to their regular gossip.

\--  
Louis squeezes into his tightest leggings for yoga, the fabric stretching taut over his thick ass and thighs. If he bends just right his thong is _just_ visible. He’s not sure what to expect besides a typical yoga class, but the girls have held him to his word and are dragging him to class with Harry.

He was _not_ expecting a tall, lean, yet buff man in tiny shorts that leave nothing to the imagination. He’s paired his tiny shorts with a “Real Men Do Yoga” shirt, the armholes hanging so low his ribcage is on full display. Louis’ eyes drag over the man’s body, taking inventory of his strong arms and thighs, his insanely attractive face. Louis’ jaw drops involuntarily and it isn’t till Lisa walks by and taps his chin that he realizes it.

Louis takes his place, shaking out his yoga mat and stretching. He rolls his wrists and ankles and is sitting on his knees while he waits for the class to begin when the instructor turns his mic pack on. “Namaste class, I’m Harry and I’ll be your instructor today. Hopefully we can get some good relaxation in, as well as get a little sweaty ...”

His eyes drag across the room, locking on Louis’ and giving him an appreciative once over before carrying on. He guides the class through a few breathing exercises before asking everyone to kneel into Child’s Pose. They continue breathing, before rising to a seated pose. Harry leads the class through a few warm ups, his eyes lingering on Louis as he performs his Cat/Cow variations. Louis exaggerates his movements, aware of Harry’s glances, his own eyes tracking Harry across the room as he walks through the students.

“Good job,” Harry whispers, walking past Louis’ mat slower than he has the others. “Remember to engage your core, that’s vital to this pose.”

Harry leads the class through a few core exercises before diving into Sun Salutations. The vinyasa flow sequence stretches Louis’ muscles in all the right ways, his calves burning as he performs Warrior I, rolling his neck as he listens to Harry’s soothing instructions. He bends at the waist into Downward Dog, his face heating up when he feels Harry’s eyes on his ass, knowing full well that his thong is on display.

When Louis stands into his Sun Salutation, Harry makes eye contact, his left eye dropping into a wink. Louis’ stomach swoops, arousal simmering just under the surface. Harry walks through the rows of students, his lesson easing into another segment as he instructs everyone to perform Eagle Pose. Louis practically moans when Harry models the pose, his left leg crossing over his right, accentuating his bulge. Louis’ mouth waters, his eyes dragging down the long lines of his legs and lingering on his groin. _God, I’d love to get my mouth on him_.

Harry brings them into the Warrior Pose sequence, shifting weight from his back leg to his front, his arms flowing gracefully. The class follows his lead, all eyes on him, except Harry’s are on Louis and only Louis. They finish with Tree Pose, Harry once again walking through the rows and complimenting students on their balance.

Harry instructs them to step into Crescent Lunge, stopping when he gets to Louis to adjust his hips. “I think you can bend a little more.” He helps Louis deepen the stretch, his hands tight on his hips. “Good boy.”

Louis gasps quietly, his eyes snapping to Harry’s, his heart pounding in his chest. Harry’s eyes drop to his lips, his hands smoothing down Louis’ stretched thighs, then he’s turning and walking to the front of the class.

Harry talks them through the next sequence, Louis showing off how flexible he is when he rolls his back up into Bridge Pose. They twist their spines, roll into Happy Baby Pose. Louis spreads his legs extra wide, arching his back and pulling his toes practically behind his head. Harry tickles his foot as he walks by, smirking down at Louis when he giggles.

He leads them into Resting Pose, the class silent with their eyes shut. Harry soothes them into complete serenity, everyone drifting to their own peaceful space. Louis smiles to himself as he thinks of his own empty meadow, silent besides the sound of the grass blowing in the breeze. The smell of fresh dirt, a clean breeze, and freshly cut strawberries fills his nose, his fingers digging into his mat like they would the hard ground. His 10 minutes pass quickly, Harry announcing that the class is over but they may stay as long as they need. He closes with a quiet, “Namaste.” The class echoing it back.

Louis lays there for another few moments before standing and gathering his things. He sanitizes his mat, rolling it up and storing it with the rest of them. He turns to follow his friends out of the room when Harry stops him with a quiet, “Hey,” Louis slows, turning on his heel, “I’ve not seen you in my class before.”

Louis raises an eyebrow. “That would be because I’ve not been before.”

“Thought so. What’s your name?”

“Louis.”

Harry nods, giving him another once over. “Cute. Will I see you next class?”

Louis bites his cheek, glancing off to the side before locking eyes with Harry again. “If you’re lucky.”

\--  
When Louis walks into class the following week, his eyes immediately meet with Harry’s across the room. He’s wearing a dark red shirt with the slogan “Whiskey & Yoga” written across it, tucked into his obscene black shorts. His cock is on display again, the outline of it making Louis’ head spin.

He grabs his mat, laying it out on the floor and begins his initial stretches. Harry turns on his microphone, his voice crackling over the speaker, “Namaste, class. Welcome. I’m Harry and I will be your instructor today.”

Louis follows his instruction, performing each pose and breathing with the class. His flow this week is very similar to the flow the previous week, just altered in a few ways. When he enters the standing pose section he begins to introduce a new pose, “We’re going to do the _Three-Legged Downward Facing Dog_.” He steps past a few students and stops in front of Louis. “Bend over for me, darling.”

Louis raises his eyebrows, shock making his skin prickle; the attention from Harry intoxicating. Louis knows if he’s not careful, he might start craving it. He looks around before turning back to Harry. “Me?”

He nods. “Yeah, you. I need a model.”

Louis places his hands on the mat in front of him, his hips closed as he lifts his right leg into the air and rolls his weight into his arms. He feels Harry step around behind him. “May I?”

Louis nods, his heart hammering in his chest. He would blame all the blood going to his head for the rush he feels, but he knows it probably has more to do with the sexy yoga instructor stepping behind him and placing his hands on Louis’ hips. He tilts his hips down a bit more. “Spread your fingers out more, it’ll support your wrists better.” Louis spreads his fingers on the mat, the strain in his wrists disappearing. “Good.”

He adjusts his leg that’s in the air, placing it on his shoulder and stepping forward until the stretch makes Louis’ eyes water. He feels his cock starting to harden in his tight leggings, the feeling of Harry pressed against his ass with his leg on his shoulder, his hands flat against the mat in front of him. “Now put your heel down, you’re doing so amazing. Are you sure this is your first time?”

Louis’ eyes widen, his leg shaking as he tries to put his heel down on the mat. He starts to lose his balance but Harry’s firm hands hold him steady, tight on his hips and upper thigh. “Steady, Louis. You’re doing so well.”

He takes a few steady breaths, trying to will his cock to soften but then Harry shifts, his groin pressing flush against his ass. Harry’s half-hard cock slips between Louis’ cheeks, his fingers flexing against his skin. “Perfect.”

Louis bites his lip, shifting his weight onto his heel on the mat, his plump ass bouncing with the motion. Harry squeezes so tight he might leave bruises, sending another wave of arousal through Louis at the thought of going home to look at the fingerprint marks he left, stained on his skin.

“Okay, now lower your leg slowly, then walk your hands back up and stand slowly.” Harry instructs, stepping back slowly and releasing Louis, his leg lowering off his shoulder. Louis stands, sure the whole class is very aware of his flushed face.

His embarrassment peaks when Lisa snorts next to him. “Louis, baby, your little friend.” Louis looks down quickly, his small cock poking out where he’s hardened. He quickly adjusts himself, tucking it into his waistband before diving back into the flow of the class.

As the class ends, he lays on his back longer than most of the class, very slowly packing up his bag and sanitizing his mat. He rolls it up slowly, watching the last few students leave, only Harry left in the room with him.

“You’re really talented for a beginner.”

Louis looks up from his mat. “You think so?”

Harry nods, his eyes dragging down Louis’ body as he stands. “Your flexibility is almost expert level. Would you consider doing one-on-one classes?”

Louis puts his mat in the cupboard with the rest, turning and leaning against the doors as he shuts it. “Depends, would you be my teacher?”

Harry steps closer. “Is that what you want?”

Louis sighs, stretching his arms high above his head so his tank rises to show his taut belly. “I would consider it.”

Harry’s slow steps stop when he’s directly in front of Louis, his hand coming up to lean against the cupboard. “What can I do to get you to say yes?”

Louis hums thoughtfully. “You gonna make me bend and stretch like I did today?”

“Darling, I’ll make sure your legs are jello and your toes are numb every time you walk out of this room.” Harry’s thigh slips between Louis’ and brushes against his cock.

Louis gulps, his head nodding involuntarily as he whispers, “Okay, yeah.”

“Good, I’ll get you a form.” Harry smiles, his cheeks dimpling as he takes a step back. “Fill it out and leave it at the front desk.”

He digs the form out of a folder at the front of the room, handing it to Louis as he leaves. “See you next week.”

\--  
When Louis steps into the classroom the following week, Harry hasn’t come in yet, so he grabs a mat from the cupboard, spreading it out on the floor and beginning his stretches. He leans down to stretch his hamstrings, his fingers wrapping around his ankles and his hips twisting. Harry steps into the room and Louis slowly rises up, his back arched obscenely and thighs flexed. When their eyes meet, Harry shakes his head minutely. “Starting without your teacher?”

“Just a little warm-up.”

Harry laughs. “I see.” He sets his stuff down, getting his mat out to spread next to Louis’. “I figured we would start with a more basic warm-up, then we can get into the more advanced poses.”

Louis nods, following Harry’s instructions as they go through the flow together. Harry gives advice as he sees fit, helping Louis perfect his poses. He seems to particularly focus on helping him stretch more, hands on Louis’ hips as he deepens the poses and encourages him to bend until his muscles burn.

“Okay, let’s do _Bridge Pose_.”

Louis does his version of Bridge Pose, his back arching as he rolls up onto his hands and feet.

Harry nods. “Very good, but I think you can stretch more.”

Harry knees his way to the front of Louis’ body, his groin directly in Louis’ face. It takes everything in Louis not to press forward and nuzzle, his cock so close to his mouth that it’s started watering as if on queue.

Harry’s hands drag down his sides, thumbs brushing his nipples as he squeezes and lifts Louis into a deeper stretch. Louis whines quietly, his spine stretching and his thighs shaking. “Fuck, that feels good.”

“Looks good,” Harry whispers, fingers flexing before he steps back, his eyes lingering on Louis’ body for another moment before turning to his notes. “Okay, let’s try another.”

They work through the various standing asanas, transitioning into balasana. Louis’ lower back is full of tension, all of it releasing through this stretch and making his eyes roll back at the relief. Harry instructs Louis to extend his legs out behind himself, “This is _Cobra Pose_ , spread your legs a little.” He pats the backs of Louis’ thighs. He kneels between them, his hands on Louis’ shoulders as he pulls back to deepen the stretch. “Feel that in your abs?”

“Yeah.”

“Feels good, huh?”

Louis nods, but he doesn’t mean the stretch—he’s talking about Harry's cock pressed against his ass. He let’s Harry manipulate his body, his thighs spreading more to give Harry space. “Good, that’s it, darling.”

Harry's cock twitches against Louis’ ass, obviously loving the position just as much as Louis is. Harry’s arm wraps around Louis’ shoulders, his other hand holding steady on his lower waist as he bends Louis’ back. “Perfect.”

Harry instructs Louis to roll onto his back, “ _Ananda Balasana_ is good for stretching your hip flexors. You’ll grab the midsole of your feet to keep your legs spread.”

Louis spreads his legs shoulder width apart. “Like this?”

Harry hums, kneeling back down and placing his hands on the insides of Louis’ thighs, pushing until Louis’ legs are spread much wider. “Look at that,” he practically groans, his eyes wide in amazement. Louis wants to cry he’s so turned on, his hole practically aching from want. He knows Harry wants him too, knows the flush on his cheeks matches his own. Harry leans his weight forward to keep Louis’ thighs spread wide, his hands resting beside Louis’ head. “How’s that feel?”

“So fucking good,” Louis moans, his eyelashes fluttering as their cocks brush. “Fuck, it burns.”

Harry smirks, their noses brushing from how close he is to Louis’ face. “I think you like it when it burns a little.”

Louis gasps, his back arching and making their cocks rub together. “Y-yeah, love it.”

A groan rumbles through Harry’s chest, the vibrations making Louis’ toes tingle. He’s _right there_ , and Louis wants him to close the gap so desperately, his imagination running wild.

Harry quickly lifts off, standing and smoothing his tank out. “Um, okay. I think we need to cool down now.”

They lay on their backs side by side, the silence absolutely suffocating. Louis feels like even swallowing is too loud in the room, his heart hammering in his chest as he replays the last hour over and over in his head. Harry shakes his hand before he leaves, his smile a little less bright. “Same time next week?”

“Perfect.”

\--  
The ladies are all one mimosa in and they’re hassling Louis.

“Tell us what happened,” Lisa giggles. “Is his cock big?”

“Oh my god, Lisa,” Louis huffs. “I didn’t fuck him.”

“Why not?!” Kim squeals. “He obviously wants you!”

Louis rolls his eyes, taking a sip of his drink. “You’re all way too invested in this.”

“We’re living vicariously through you.” Anna giggles. “He’s hot, you’re hot, you should sleep with him.”

“I’m not some loose woman,” Louis huffs, “I have standards.”

“And Harry fucking Styles doesn’t fit your standard?” Lisa scoffs. “You’re just as horny as the rest of us, let him _Plow Pose_ you.”

“Yeah, imagine how relaxed your aura would be if you got laid.” Kim waggles her eyebrows, “We all know he has a huge _Cobra_.”

“You’re all ridiculous. I’m not letting our _yoga_ instructor fuck me.”

“Famous last words, honey.” Anna smirks at him over her glass.

\--  
Louis goes to his next class with the intention to enjoy some simple yoga. To learn about the technicalities, and to not let Harry tighten his grip anymore. Harry’s already there when he steps into the room, his mat laid out next to another and a few weights set up next to each. He sets his bag down, grabbing his water bottle. “Hi.”

“Hi, Lou. Good week?”

“Yeah, how was yours?”

“Really good, I’ve got some fun stuff planned for today.” Harry smiles up at Louis, his legs crossed and palms resting on his thighs. “Sit, darling.”

Louis sits, crossing his legs to mirror Harry, only to be pulled forward by the ankles so their knees are flush.

“Need you close, we’re gonna do some grounding and partner breathing.”

“Okay.” Louis smiles, the feeling of Harry’s hands rubbing up and down his thighs making sparks shoot up his spine. “What else are we doing today?”

“You’ll see, baby.” Harry smirks. “Copy my pose.”

Louis stares for a moment in shock before he mirrors Harry, their wrists crossing and hands resting on each other's knees, eyes locking. “Good boy.”

Louis scoffs, shaking his head. “You’re so annoying.”

“Hm, annoying?” Harry quirks an eyebrow, his hand sliding further up his thigh. “I don’t think that’s the exact word you’d use for me.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Can we just continue?”

Harry nods. “Okay, we’re going to breathe together. Shut your eyes.” They shut their eyes. “Inhale.” They both inhale. “Exhale.” They both exhale.

They repeat over and over, Louis’ focus solely on Harry’s firm hands dragging up and down his thighs, squeezing gently on each exhale. Louis’ fingers squeeze Harry’s knee. “Stop.”

Harry chuckles, “Sorry, helps me focus.”

“Rubbing my thigh helps you focus?” Louis peaks an eye open, huffing loudly.

“Problem?” Harry smirks, smug bastard.

Louis shakes his head. “Whatever.”

They perform the exercise ten more times before transitioning into the next section. “So I thought it would be fun to do some couple poses today, what do you think?”

“Couple poses? What if you drop me?”

“I won’t, darling. I promise.” Harry gives him a once over. “You’re tiny.”

Harry lays back, crooking his finger. “C’mon, stand over me.”

Louis huffs, worry coursing through his body. He anxiously combs his fingers through his hair, whispering one more, “ _Please_ don’t drop me,”

Harry grabs his hands. “Trust me. We’ll start simple, a little _Superman_.”

He balances Louis on his hands, his feet flat against his abdomen. Harry slowly pushes Louis up into position, balancing him high in the air with straightened legs. Louis lets go of his hands, stretching them out in front of himself, balancing by keeping his core tight. Louis starts giggling while in the air, Harry’s cute face making it so hard to focus on balancing. He starts to slip, Harry quickly reaching up to grab Louis’ hands. Louis gulps as his attention is brought to how _massive_ Harry’s hands are, completely enveloping his. Harry lowers him back to the ground so he can stand up, Louis struggling to concentrate on anything with their hands still squeezing each other tightly.

Harry giggles. “Good job. Let’s try another. You’ll turn to straddle me facing the other way.” Louis turns, his ass in Harry’s face as he lays back and places his feet on Louis’ lower back. “Now lean back slowly and place your hands on my chest.”

Louis bends, his hands fisting Harry’s shirt. Harry flattens his palms, pushing with his strong legs until they’re straight and Louis is balanced in the air. “Tuck your ankles around my legs.”

Louis tucks his ankles, smiling at Harry cheekily as he walks his hands down Harry’s chest so they’re resting on his lower abdomen. Harry flexes his abs, winking up at Louis. “Untuck your ankles, I think you can do the more advanced version with your flexibility.”

Louis untucks his ankles, following Harry’s next instruction to grab them instead. Harry supports Louis’ shoulders with his hands, his fingertips digging into the skin. “God, you continue to amaze me.”

Louis purses his lips. “All I had to do was grab my ankles to amaze you?”

Harry laughs quietly. “Alright. Next position is really hard, are you ready?”

Louis nods, being lowered back to stand up. Harry lifts his legs. “Okay, you’re going to hold my hands and almost cartwheel into a splits, my legs will hold you up.”

Louis stares at Harry in confusion. “Excuse me?”

“You’ll do a cartwheel, but your legs will split as you invert your body, and my legs will balance you at your hips.”

Louis laughs, “You’re kidding.”

“Louis.” He shakes his head. “C’mon, just try it. I won’t drop you.”

Louis rolls his eyes, taking Harry’s hands. “Don’t you fucking dare, if I fall I’ll aim for your cock.”

Harry’s face goes very serious. “I won’t drop you.”

Louis cartwheels into a splits, Harry’s legs holding him upside down in the pose. “Holy shit.”

“Perfect, baby. Now bend your knees up so your legs form a diamond.”

Louis’ thighs shake at the nickname, his heart skipping a beat, then he bends his knees slowly until they’re in a diamond shape. “Okay. Holy shit, don’t drop me.”

“Trust me, darling. Now grab your ankles again.” Louis does as he’s told, his eyes shutting for a moment to recenter. Harry bends his knees slowly, his hands dwarfing Louis’ small shoulders. He straightens his legs slowly, Louis’ hips and shoulders stacked over Harry’s shoulders. He slowly walks one foot at a time to Louis’ back, balancing as he removes each one so that he’s just _holding_ Louis with his arms over his upper body, “Yeah, just like that.”

Louis focuses on holding his core tight, shock rushing through his body as he thinks about how strong Harry is. He’s fucking holding Louis above his body with just his arms, he’s practically benchpressing him. They never break eye contact, Harry eventually cradling Louis in his legs, his hands resting on the outsides of his hips. “Roll up together.”

Harry squeezes his thighs gently. “Good job. Let’s do some _Sun Salutations_ and then we can do a cool down.”

Louis follows his instruction, his eyes never leaving Harry’s. He knows he’s not supposed to be letting Harry in, letting him get any closer, but Harry’s pushing and—Louis _wants_ to let him. When they’re on their backs to recenter, Louis lets his hand wander over to Harry’s mat, his fingers dragging up Harry’s forearm, eventually leading to his bicep. He squeezes softly, his fingers hooking into the arm of his tank top, making Harry hum quietly. “Can I help you, little one?”

“Little one now?”

“You’re so tiny and flexible, it’s hot.”

“Not so bad yourself. Big and strong.”

Harry chuckles darkly. “Perfect to throw you around.”

“I bet you’d like that.”

“What do you think I just did for the last hour?”

“Touché.”

Harry reaches over to drag his fingers down Louis’ exposed ribcage. “Just can’t get enough of you.”

Louis snorts, standing up to sanitize his mat. “You’re such a charmer. I’m sure it works on all the young yogis, huh?”

“I don’t want the young yogis,” Harry huffs, sanitizing his own mat as he pouts absurdly.

Louis hums thoughtfully and rolls up his mat, dropping it in the cupboard and gathering his stuff. “Same time next week?”

“Yeah, wear something sexy for me.” Harry winks, his bright smile lighting up the room.

Louis rolls his eyes. “Pervert.”

\--  
Louis tries to adjust his shorts as he approaches the classroom, his ass literally eating them and making it impossible to look even somewhat presentable. He wore these with the sole purpose of messing with Harry as much as he messes with Louis, but now he’s just annoyed with them, and himself, for trying (and failing) to get the upper hand. He pulls at the fabric to try to drag them back down his thick thighs but with each step they slide higher up his thighs and further into his crack.

He steps into the room, sets his bag down and heads for the mat, Harry looking down at his bag. “Hi, Lou.” Harry stands and drops his water. “Oh my God.”

Louis glances over his shoulder. “You okay, hands?”

Harry stutters over his words, “W-wow. Those are some shorts, huh?”

“Very good, Styles. We’ll work on shoes next.”

Harry groans. “So you’re in this mood, wearing those shorts. You’re going to torture me today.”

Louis giggles, “You’re so annoying.”

Harry steps over to the mats, his hands immediately going straight to Louis’ hips. “You look so good, baby.”

“Thank you.” Louis beams under the attention, eyelashes fluttering as his hand drags down Harry’s chest. “You just gonna gawk at me for an hour or are you gonna teach me some yoga?”

Harry hums thoughtfully. “Both.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Well aren’t you charming?”

Harry smirks, his dimple carving out his cheek. “I’m certainly making you blush, little one.”

Louis huffs, stepping back out of his grip. “Okay, let’s get this going. I have places to be.”

Harry giggles as he instructs Louis through their warm-up, his eyes locked on his body the entire time. Louis shakes his head when he catches him, his body starting to flush from the attention.

Harry helps Louis deepen his Reclining Hand-to-Big-Toe Pose, pushing his ankles further and further until his toes are practically touching the ground above his head. Harry groans, his eyes dragging down Louis’ body as he squeezes his tense thigh.

He alternates sides, dragging his hand up the back of Louis’ thigh and squeezing. “You’ve got the sexiest legs, Louis.”

Louis whimpers, his legs burning, “Ow.”

“Feels good, baby?”

Louis nods, squeezing his eyes shut. “So good.”

Harry helps Louis stand, transitioning into couple poses, their eyes locked as Harry lines them up. “Plant your feet, Lou. Make sure your weight is distributed evenly.”

Louis nods, balancing himself and watching as Harry starts to move into Warrior 3. Louis follows suit, wrapping his arm towards Harry’s inner thigh and grasping his calf. Harry drags his hand down Louis’ thigh before squeezing his calf in his large hand. “Perfect, now press your hips into mine and bend your knee just slightly.”

Louis follows the direction, his hand squeezing Harry’s calf to hold his body steady. “Like this?”

“Yeah, just like that.” Harry drags his hand up Louis’ leg, his fingers dancing over his inner thigh. “Lean forward a little more and keep your heel planted to deepen the stretch.”

Louis’ hamstrings start to burn as he leans forward, the combination of Harry’s fingers and the stretch making his mouth drop open into a soft moan. Harry slips his fingers just under the hem of Louis’ shorts, causing Louis to slip, his hand immediately reaching for something to hold onto. He grabs Harry’s cock, his hand cupping it as he steadies himself. He doesn’t fully realize it, however, until he’s balanced again and he feels Harry’s cock twitch in his hand, his heavy breathing the only sound in the room. “Oh.” He drops his hand like he’s been burnt. “S-sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Harry clears his throat, both of them standing straight and avoiding eye contact. “Okay, let’s transition into some more flexibility increasing positions, less couple positions.”

Louis nods. “Yeah, okay.”

Harry instructs Louis into a forward roll. “Now stretch your arms behind yourself, opening up your shoulders.”

“Like this?” Louis asks, his lower back arching and his arms stretched back.

Harry nods. “Perfect.” He helps deepen the stretch, his hand on Louis’ lower back. “Just like that.”

Just then, an idea pops into Louis’ head. He moans exaggeratedly, arching his back even more obscenely as Harry deepens the stretch. Harry’s fingers clench in the fabric of his shirt. “Louis,” he warns.

Louis giggles to himself, biting his lip as he stands straight. “What’s next?”

Harry huffs. “ _Pyramid Pose_.”

Louis bends over, squaring his hips off and folding his arms behind his back. Harry presses his hips against Louis’ ass, helping him bend forward even further. Louis gasps, moaning loudly and rolling his ass back against Harry’s groin. “Fuck, feels so good, Harry.”

“God, you’re such a brat,” Harry groans. Louis can feel his heated gaze on his ass and rolls his hips again, feeling his ass bounce in his tiny shorts. They’re completely up his crack, his cheeks hanging out and jiggling with each movement.

Harry’s hand moves from his hip to Louis’ ass, jiggling it in his hand and moaning, “This ass, baby. You’re so sexy.”

Louis unfolds his arms and stands quickly, his back pressed against Harry’s front. Harry starts to take a step back but Louis grabs his arm, looking over his shoulder with want in his eyes. “Harry.”

Harry’s fingers dig into Louis’ sides. “Are you sure?”

Louis nods slowly. “Kiss me, please.”

Harry lunges forward, pressing their lips together roughly and tugging Louis’ body flush against his own. He licks into his mouth, fingers slipping under Louis’ shirt and groaning. Louis whimpers, sucking on Harry’s tongue, moaning at the taste. Harry turns Louis, his hands groping his ass and tugging on his shorts. “Did you do this on purpose? Wear this just for me?”

Louis whimpers, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and nodding. “Wanted you to feel how I’ve felt.”

“Think I didn’t already? I’ve been in agony, baby.” Harry kisses down Louis’ neck. “You came in here in those tight leggings, showing off how flexible you are? That thong you wore during the first class?”

“Did you think about it after?” Louis gasps, his nails digging into Harry’s broad shoulders.

“Fuck, thought about it every moment every day for weeks, you’ve held me hostage, little one. It’s not very fair of you. Can't stop thinking about you, thinking about this ass.” Harry groans, jiggling his cheeks to emphasize his words. “I’ve wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you.”

Louis buries his face in Harry’s neck, sucking a hickey to muffle his whimpering. “Harry, fuck, I’ve wanted you just as long. Wanted to get on my knees for you the moment I saw you.”

Harry slaps Louis’ ass, the sound echoing around the empty yoga studio. “Yeah, baby? Wanted to get your mouth on me? Take my cock down your throat until you’re gagging?”

Louis feels the arousal shoot down his spine, his cock aching in his shorts. “Oh God, Harry.”

“Do it, baby. Get on your knees. Show me how much you want it, show me you need it.”

Louis immediately drops to his knees, his little hands tugging the waistband of Harry’s shorts down to get his cock out. Harry groans, his fingers sweeping Louis’ hair off his forehead. “That’s right, baby. You want my cock?”

Louis whimpers in response, his fingers wrapping around Harry’s cock and pulling it out of his tight shorts. “Oh my god,” he whispers, eyes wide in amazement at the size of Harry. “Fuck.”

Harry smirks, his stupid smug face flushed a deep red from a combination of the arousal and yoga. Louis blinks up at him while his hands wrap around Harry’s cock, one tiny hand not enough to cover it. He jerks slowly, his eyelashes fluttering, his eyes sparkling. Harry groans and fists the back of Louis’ hair. “Put your mouth on it, baby.”

Arousal zings down Louis’ spine, settling low in his belly and making his cock drool in his shorts, a wet spot forming on the front. He leans forward, taking the head into his mouth and sucking. He moans at the taste, the slightly bitter flavor erupting on his taste buds, the combination of sweat and cum, cock and _man_ making Louis’ thighs shake. As he sinks lower, the fist in his hair tightens, Harry groaning loudly, “Fuck, that’s it.”

Louis bobs his head slowly, his cheeks hollowed and tongue massaging the underside of Harry’s cock. He moans at the feeling of being wanted, being used. He’s so desperate for it that he’s shaking, his cock begging for attention. He drags the heel of his hand over his cock, his eyes rolling back in his head as he gags on the thick length. Harry cups his cheeks, his thumbs digging into the hollows of his cheekbones to feel his cock. “You look so pretty like this, little one.”

Louis rubs the heel of his hand in circles around the head of his own cock, his hips jerking at the motion. Harry slides his thumb into Louis’ stretched mouth, hooking his thumb into his cheek and tugging so his lips burn from it. He groans loudly, pulling his cock from Louis’ mouth and slapping it against Louis’ cheek, smearing a trail of spit and precum across his face as he drags it across his lips to his other cheek. “Look at you.” He shakes his head in awe. “You’re so beautiful, Louis.”

Harry sinks to his knees, his mouth latching onto Louis’ and licking deeply. “Love that you taste of me, think I might have to keep you this way.”

Louis gasps, his hips jerking and the back of his hand bumping against Harry’s thigh. Harry looks down at Louis’ hand, grasping his wrist and pinning it behind his back. “Gonna take care of you, baby. You won’t need that,” he whispers into Louis’ mouth, pulling on his lower lip with his teeth before descending to his neck, sucking and biting at the column of his throat. The hand not pinning Louis drags up his side, his thumb rubbing slowly over Louis’ nipple.

Louis moans, his voice high and strained, his body vibrating with need. He lifts his arms when Harry releases him, his shirt being dragged up over his head and tossed across the room. Harry pushes him down against the mats, continuing his path of biting kisses down his chest. He pays special attention to Louis’ nipples, sucking and licking until they’re sore and tears are starting to pool in Louis’ eyes. Harry flips Louis over after he’s licked every inch of the small pouch of his tummy, dark bruises starting to form on his hip bones.

Harry drags the shorts over Louis’ ass, his black thong making an appearance. “Do you always wear thongs, baby?”

Louis buries his face in his hands. “Y-yeah, they make me feel sexy.”

“Mm,” Harry hums, his index finger sliding under the strap to snap it against his skin. “They look sexy.”

Louis moans, trying to muffle himself against his shoulder but Harry tugs his arms from underneath his body, pinning them behind his back. “Wanna hear you, Louis. Tell me how good I’m making you feel.”

Louis’ head spins, his heart pounding. He’s never had it like this before, never been roughed up like this. He’s never in his life been this turned on, his cock arched and angry in the pouch of his thong. “F-fuck.”

He tries to swallow the overwhelming feeling, his thighs shaking and back arching involuntarily. Harry yanks the thong to the side and spreads his cheeks, large hands covering his entire ass. “Look at your pretty little hole, baby. So tight and pink for me.”

Louis moans loudly, his cock twitching painfully. “If you don’t fucking get on with it you’re gonna lose your chance.”

Harry chuckles darkly. “I think you’re bluffing, baby. This is exactly what you’ve been fantasizing about”—Harry drags a knuckle over Louis’ hole—“isn’t it?”

Louis whines wantonly, his body erupting in goosebumps. “I hate you so much.”

“Do you?” Harry asks, a pout evident in his voice. “Maybe I should just leave you here then? Let you take care of this yourself?” He cups Louis’ cock through his panties, soaked through from his leaking tip.

“N-no,” Louis sobs, thrusting his hips desperately. “Please.”

“That’s what I thought.” Harry squeezes his cock before pulling his hand back.

Louis feels cool air blowing on his hole, Harry’s stubble dragging across his asscheek. “Harry,” he whimpers, his thighs flexing as he tries to hold himself still. Harry’s nose nuzzles into his crack and drags down slowly, his lips pressing a featherlight kiss against his hole. Louis gasps, his back arching obscenely. “Please.”

Lips ghost over each cheek before dragging over the backs of his balls. “Love that you shave. So pretty, baby,” Harry whispers just as he dives in, his tongue dragging over Louis’ hole over and over and over.

Louis moans loudly, his cheek pressed against the yoga mat. “Fuck, Harry!”

Harry groans, kneeing closer to Louis and sucking gently on his rim. He pulls back, thumbing over Louis’ hole and spitting onto it. Louis sobs, clenching around nothing as he feels the spit slide down his taint. “Look at you. So fucking hot,” Harry groans, slurping up the spit and pushing his tongue into Louis’ hole.

He squeezes Louis’ ass, jiggling the cheeks as he circles his tongue around his rim. “Taste so good, baby.” Harry sucks a hickey into Louis’ ass, the sting sending sparks up his spine. He pushes his tongue inside of Louis’ hole, fucking it in and out slowly. His hand cups Louis’ balls, pulling back and rubbing his lips down his crack.

Louis whimpers, “Harry, please. Want you to fuck me.”

Harry groans, licking from the back of his balls to the top of his crack. Louis openly sobs, his thighs shaking and his cock begging for attention. “Please, I need your cock.”

With one more kiss to his rim Harry pulls back and crawls over to his bag, unzipping it and digging in it. Louis places his hands back on the mat, his lower half collapsing. His body is already exhausted from Harry, overwhelmed from the attention he’s receiving. He’s not used to being given this treatment, his heart still pounding in his chest.

Harry comes crawling back to the yoga mats, dropping a bottle of lube and a condom next to Louis’ head. He drags his hands up Louis’ thighs, squeezing his ass. “Do you know how often I think about you? Think about this?”

“How often?”

Harry groans, leaning down to kiss Louis’ shoulder blades. “Every.” _Kiss_. “Single.” _Kiss_. “Day.” _Kiss_.

Louis twists his upper body, his fingers dragging through Harry’s hair and pulling him closer. Their lips join, Harry immediately licking into his mouth and kissing so thoroughly that Louis feels his cock leak against his thigh. “Fuck me, H.”

“Mm”—he bites Louis’ lip—“I’m getting there, baby.”

Harry drags his mouth down Louis’ spine, digging his fingers into his ass. “Can’t wait to fuck this ass. You’re gorgeous, Louis.”

Louis moans. “If you don’t get on with it, you’re not going to.”

Harry chuckles, “God, you’re such a brat. So impatient. Just let me take my time with you, little one.”

Louis groans frustratedly, “ _Please_!”

“It’s sexy when you beg.” Harry chuckles, grabbing the lube and popping the cap open. Louis gasps when a slick finger circles his rim before sliding in slowly. He groans at the feeling, so tight from a lack of action over the last year. He tenses up, biting his lip and whimpering when Harry pulls out. “Relax.”

Louis buries his face in his hands. “Sorry, just. It’s been awhile.”

Harry kisses his bare shoulder, his face nuzzling into the crook of his neck as he whispers, “It’s okay, baby. I’ll be gentle with you. Just wanna make you feel as good as you look.”

Louis takes a few deep breaths, “Yeah?”

“Yeah”—Harry nibbles Louis’ earlobe, his fingers squeezing his hips—“is that okay?”

Louis nods quickly. “Okay, yeah. Okay.”

Harry sits back on his haunches and slicks up his finger some more, circling Louis’ rim again and pushing inside. Louis breathes through the feeling, gasping quietly when Harry squeezes a second finger in. He pumps them slowly, only starting to scissor once Louis starts to relax. He stretches Louis gently and thoroughly, a third and fourth finger joining the others. Louis is a blubbering mess, his eyes rolling back every time Harry brushes his prostate with his fingertips. Louis humps his hips back onto the fingers, starting to whine and gasp with each pump, “Fuck, I’m ready, Harry. Fuck me. Please.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Louis sobs, “I need you.”

Harry groans, grabbing the condom and rolling it on before slicking himself up. He rubs the tip over Louis’ hole. “So pretty like this, all for me.”

Louis whimpers as Harry pushes in, “Yes, god.”

Harry sinks into Louis’ pretty, tight hole, his fingers making dark bruises blossom across his hips. “Fuck, baby. Taking me so well, look at that.” He groans, his thumb rubbing over the stretched rim. “So good for me.”

Louis arches his back, clenching around Harry’s cock. “Move. Fuck me. Show me you’re worth it.”

Harry chuckles. “I’m about to be the best you’ve ever had, little one.” He thrusts roughly, pulling out slowly before slamming into him hard and fast. The sounds of the skin slapping and heavy panting echoes around the room, Harry grunting and taking and exploring.

He changes angles, Louis letting out a wail when he hits his prostate dead on, “Oh god! Harry!”

“Yeah, take it, baby. Is that how you like it? Hard and fast?” Harry grits out, his cock nailing him over and over and over. He yanks Louis up by his hair, his back pressed to Harry’s chest. “Answer me.”

“Yes! Fuck, you’re so good! Feels so good!” Louis babbles, overwhelmed by the feeling of Harry. He’s used to people taking from him—but right now, with Harry, he feels like what's being taken is done so only to mold it into what Louis needs, giving it back exactly how he wants it. He never knew sex could be like this, never knew what his friends meant when they spoke about mindblowing sex. Right now, with Harry’s cock rubbing relentlessly over his prostate and rendering him speechless, he gets it.

Harry rubs over Louis’ clothed cock, making him choke out a gasp, “Please.” His poor thong is barely hanging on, stretched and soaking.

“Please what?” Harry groans, thrusting harder, his other hand pinching Louis’ nipples roughly. “Tell me what you need.”

“Wanna ride you.”

Harry grabs Louis’ chin, his eyes sparkling when they meet. He kisses Louis roughly, pulling out and laying down on the yoga mats. “Anything you want, baby.”

Louis climbs on top, straddling Harry’s hips and grabbing his cock. He sinks down onto the length, moaning at how thick he is, how full he feels. He plants his hands on Harry’s chest and starts to bounce slowly. “Fuck, you’re so big.”

“Biggest you’ve ever had?”

Louis nods. “Yeah, makes me feel like I’m split in two.”

Harry groans, his hands resting on Louis’ thighs as he bounces. “You’re so beautiful. Could stare at you all day.”

Louis smiles shyly, shutting his eyes and praying the flush on his cheeks doesn’t darken. He bounces faster, his moans starting to become higher and whinier, “Oh, fuck!” Louis tilts his hips, Harry’s cock brushing his prostate, forcing his fingernails into Harry’s pecs with a drawn out, “Oh!”

When Harry slaps Louis’ ass a lightbulb goes off in his head. Louis twists his legs around until he’s facing Harry’s feet, his ass on display for him. He starts bouncing again, his ass jiggling in Harry’s face. He spreads Louis’ cheeks, watching his cock disappear inside of Louis’ hole. “Oh, fuck. This ass, baby. You’re so fucking sexy,” Harry babbles, his fingers rubbing Louis’ red, raw rim. “Such a pretty, little hole.”

Louis moans loudly, bouncing harder and clenching tightly around his cock. Harry screams, “Fuck!” and Louis barely blinks before he’s being pinned to the yoga mat on his back, legs thrown over Harry’s left shoulder as he pushes back in. He holds Louis’ legs steady as he thrusts, sweat pouring down his face and making the smell of him stronger.

Louis wants to lick him. He reaches up, locking his fingers into Harry’s tight curls and dragging him closer. Louis licks over his cheekbone, moaning at the taste, “Fucking ruin me, Harry.”

Harry groans, thrusting so hard Louis sees stars. His entire body is shaking from exertion, Harry taking him exactly how he wants him. He slings Louis’ other leg onto his other shoulder and leans forward, effectively bending Louis in half. “Glad my teaching is being put to good use.”

“Shut up, smug bastard,” Louis grumbles, tugging Harry closer and wincing at the burn. “Harder.”

Harry groans, his thrusts punishing, bruising. Louis’ sure he’s going to be littered with them when he looks at his body in the morning. Harry touches Louis’ toes to the floor behind his head, sitting up to watch his cock slide in and out of the ruined hole. “Your little hole is so hungry for me, baby.” He drags his thumb around Louis’ rim before sliding it in next to his cock, his eyes dragging up his body to gauge the reaction. He pumps his thumb slowly, a vast difference from his hard and fast thrusts. “I bet you’d take two if the opportunity was presented.”

Louis moans, shaking his head, their eyes locked in an intense stare down. “I only want your cock.”

Harry groans, his hips losing rhythm, “Fuck, baby.” He leans down to capture Louis’ lips, licking into his mouth as he brutalizes his prostate. “Feels so fucking good.”

He reaches down to Louis’ cock, rubbing his palm in circles over the head. “Ruin your fucking panties for me, baby. Show me what a good little boy you are.”

Louis wails, his whole body starting to shake as Harry rubs, his cock nailing his prostate repeatedly. “Come for me.”

Louis spills into his panties, his cum coating Harry’s fingers through the soft cotton. Harry groans loudly, watching as spurt after spurt seeps through. He raises his hand to his mouth, sucking the cum off his fingers as his hips jerk wildly. “Fuck, you taste so good,” he groans. “Gonna come, baby.”

“Come on me. Cover me in it,” Louis rushes out, pushing on Harry’s chest. He groans loudly, sitting up and pulling out. He yanks the condom off his cock, jerking himself quickly. He shoots across Louis’ belly, some landing on his neck and chest, ribbon after ribbon decorating his body.

Louis’ head spins from the possessiveness, Harry dragging his fingers through the mess to rub it in. “Look at you, my pretty baby.”

Louis beams, his body still shaking with aftershocks, “Oh, my _god_.”

Harry chuckles, still panting. “Good?”

Louis gives him a _look_. “What do you think?”

“I think that was some of the best sex I’ve ever had, what about you?”

Louis hums and smirks. “Not the worst.”

Harry laughs loudly, his hand clapping over his mouth. “You’re such a brat.”

“It’s my specialty, Harry.” Louis winks, “Now, get me a towel please.”

Harry grabs one from the closet, wiping Louis down with a pout. “Sure you don’t wanna just wear my cum home?”

Louis scoffs, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Harry waggles his eyebrows. “Maybe.”

“Unfortunately, I do actually have to meet my friends for lunch after this and I’m already going to go limping, looking like I’ve just been fucked within an inch of my life, so on second thought wearing your cum might be the least of my worries,” Louis sighs mournfully.

Harry giggles quietly, helping piece together Louis’ clothes, “You’re so funny.”

Louis blushes, biting the inside of his cheek to hide his smile. He tosses the thong at Harry’s head instead, gagging when Harry groans and stuffs them in the side pocket of his bag. “You’re disgusting.”

“What time do you need to meet your friends?”

“Noon.”

Harry nods. “It’s 11:45, baby.”

“Fuck,” Louis gasps, tugging on his shorts and attempting to tuck his cock so it’s not completely evident he’s not wearing underwear.

Harry laughs as he watches him struggle before digging in his bag and tossing him a shirt. “Just wear this.”

The shirt is long on him, brushing the tops of his thighs so his shorts poke out just a little at the bottom. His cock is, thankfully, hidden by the shirt. “Thanks.”

“No problem, have fun at lunch.”

Louis gathers his things, rushing out of the yoga studio and down the hall.

\--  
Lisa is the first one to notice the Limp.

“Where were you just now?” she asks with an accusatory tone.

“Nowhere.”

She looks at Anna knowingly. “I thought Anna said you had yoga today?”

“Yoga?” Louis hums thoughtfully. “What do you mean?”

Kim has never been one to beat around the bush, her eagerness to have all the gossip too much for her to have any manners. “Did you just fuck Harry Styles?”

Louis sniffles dramatically. “I don’t kiss and tell, Kimberly.”

The entire table gasps, “You so did!”

Anna takes in his appearance. “You fucking reek, you’re limping, you’re all flushed.”

“What if I just ran here?”

Lisa speaks over him, “Wait! Isn’t that his shirt?!”

Louis looks down at the t-shirt, the slogan Whiskey & Yoga gracing his chest. He sighs, Harry couldn’t have picked a less obvious shirt? Louis spares a brief thought as to whether it was intentional and looks up at the girls, shrugging his shoulders. “Not anymore.”

“Oh my fucking god, Louis,” Kim squeals, her voice shrill, _she’s not even had a drink yet_ , Louis thinks with a roll of his eyes. “You have to tell us everything! Is his cock as big and beautiful as it looks in his yoga pants?”

Louis tugs on the hem of Harry’s shirt, the ache still prominent in his ass. “That’s for me to know.”

The girls groan in annoyance, three pairs of eyes rolling.

\--  
Harry steps into the yoga studio with two smoothies and an apologetic smile. He hands one to Louis as he sets his bag down.

“What’s this for?” Louis takes a sip of the smoothie, his eyebrows raised.

“I’m so sorry for being inappropriate last week. I never intended for things to go that far and I really hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable.”

Louis stares at Harry for a moment, waiting for him to giggle or to wink at him, but then it sinks in that he’s completely serious. He looks down at the drink in his hand. “You didn’t intend to as in ... you didn’t want it?”

“No! No.” Harry quickly shakes his head. “Louis, you’re so beautiful and funny and sexy, I wanted it. I just didn’t intend to ever take it that far. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable in any way.”

Louis looks up at him incredulously. “Uncomfortable?”

“Yeah,” Harry sighs. “I just—I didn’t want to make you upset. Make you regret anything.”

Louis bites his lip, a smile threatening to split his face in two. He starts giggling, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. “You’re so attractive, you know that?”

“What?”

Louis scoffs, setting the smoothie on the ground before launching himself at Harry. “Just fucking kiss me, idiot.”

The shock on Harry’s face makes Louis’ giggles turn into a full bodied laugh, his fingers twisting in the hair at the nape of his neck. “Or I’ll find some other sexy yoga teacher to bend me over and fuck me.”

Harry growls at that, his lips locking with Louis’ and hands squeezing possessively at his hips. “You’re not going to find anyone else to fuck you like I can, little one.”

Louis hums appreciatively. “I like that.”

“What?”

“Little one,” Louis whispers,suddenly bashful. Harry’s eyes are sparkling when he looks up into them, piercing and intense but so sweet.

Harry kisses him gently, just a soft press of his lips. “Little one.”

Louis moans, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. “Can we just have sex? Fuck yoga.”

“Anything you want.” Harry lifts Louis into his arms, his hands groping his ass as he carries him to the closest wall.

Louis holds on tightly, his legs wrapped around Harry’s waist. “Anything?” he prompts, kissing Harry’s neck and tugging on his curls.

“Anything, baby. Just tell me what you want and I’ll make it happen.” Harry yanks Louis’ lips to his with a jerk to his chin, plunging his tongue into his mouth. He licks into the warmth, Louis moaning and tugging at the stupid graphic shirt Harry has on today. It just has “Namaste” written across the chest, it’s kinda cute, but Louis wants it _off_. He gets it up to his armpits, whining pitifully. “Okay, first thing I want is for you to take this shirt off.”

Harry chuckles into his mouth, setting him down gently so he can tug his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. Louis raises his arms cheekily, batting his eyelashes at Harry until he gets the picture and yanks his shirt off too. Louis slides the edge of his leggings down to reveal a lacy pink thong, erupting into giggles when Harry drops to his knees and groans loudly, “Baby.”

He tugs the leggings down further, immediately mouthing over the lace and groaning, “What’re you doing to me, Lou.” He whines desperately.

Louis tangles his fingers in Harry’s curls, gasping when Harry bites his thigh roughly and growls, “Just wanna fucking destroy you.” Louis’ eyes roll back in his head as Harry tucks the thong under his balls, sucking him down. He bobs his head slowly, hollowing his cheeks and rubbing his thumb into the skin of his balls.

“F-fuck,” Louis whimpers, “Harry, please.”

Harry pulls off with a slick pop. “Patience, little one.” He turns Louis around slowly. “Hands on the wall, no touching.”

Louis follows his instructions, his hands pressing palm down against the wall, his back arching at the soft drag of Harry’s fingertips up his thighs. Harry groans, spreading Louis’ cheeks and taking in the sight of his puckered hole. “So gorgeous, baby.”

He leans forward and licks, the first glide of his tongue making Louis’ toes curl and his heart start pounding. Louis folds his arms against the wall, burying his face in them as Harry drags his tongue over his hole. He whines loudly, his teeth sinking into the skin to muffle the sounds, earning him a sharp slap on the ass. “Wanna hear you. Let everyone hear how good I make you feel.”

Louis sobs into his arms, pushing his ass back. “Please, Harry.”

Harry spreads Louis wide, swirling his tongue and sucking on the pink skin. “Taste so good,” he groans, rubbing the scruff of his cheek against Louis’ ass before sucking on his rim.

Louis gasps loudly, “Oh fuck!” His hips rolling back, pushing his ass against Harry’s face. “Your _mouth_.”

Harry pushes his tongue inside, pumping it slowly before dragging his lips down Louis’ taint and sucking one of his balls into his mouth. Louis groans, his eyes rolling back in his head and thighs shaking. Arousal shoots up his spine, his cock kicking and straining. He feels a dribble of precum slide down the underside of his cock, the tickling sensation making his moans rise in pitch.

Harry sucks his way back up to his hole, swirling his tongue and rubbing his thumb into the backs of Louis’ balls until he’s screaming. Louis drops his hand to Harry’s head, fingers clenching around the curls. “Fuck! You’re gonna make me come, Harry!”

Harry groans, sucking on his rim and reaching forwards to squeeze the head of his cock. “Come for me.” Louis’ back arches, his hips unsure of whether to hump forward into Harry’s fist or grind back into his mouth. He spills into Harry’s fist with a silent scream, his jaw dropped and his cum squelching through Harry’s knuckles. Cum slides down Harry’s wrist, his hand never missing a beat as it jerks him quickly. “Stay hard, baby. Gonna fuck you.”

Louis whimpers pitifully, “Y-yeah?”

“Yeah, baby.” Harry sucks one more kiss into Louis’ ass before standing and rubbing the cum dripping from his fingers into his hole. “Gonna fucking ruin this hole.”

Louis moans loudly, his head hanging forward between his shoulders. “Oh, fuck.”

Harry steps back, going over to his bag and digging for lube and a condom. Louis tries to level his breathing, his heart still pounding so hard that his chest aches. When Harry returns he squeezes the lube onto his fingers, rubbing at Louis’ hole, mixing the cum. “So messy, baby. Look what you’ve done.”

Louis moans, “I think I could cum just from your fucking words.”

Harry chuckles darkly. “Maybe we’ll try that.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “You’re so annoying.” Harry pushes his fingers in. “Oh _god_.”

“Come again?”

Louis moans loudly. “Just fuck me.”

“Anything you want, baby.” Harry’s smug tone seeps into Louis’ skin, his hair standing on end but not from anger or disgust. It’s lust. Lust that overwhelms Louis, thrilling him, his body vibrating at the promise that Harry would do anything to see him satisfied, to see him come. Louis rides Harry’s fingers to try to speed up the process, his hole clenching hungrily around them. Harry slides in a second finger in response, groaning at how tight he feels. “Always so ready for me, but you’re so tight baby.”

“Want you,” Louis gasps, throwing his head back as he grinds down onto two fingers. “Another, please.”

Harry slides in the third and eventually the fourth, stretching Louis perfectly. He slides his shorts off and rolls the condom on, his hand pushing on Louis’ lower back. “If we’re not going to do yoga class today, I at least want you to get into _Standing Straddle Forward Bend Pose_.”

Louis follows the direction, spreading his legs wide and bending forward until his head is practically on the floor. He grabs his ankles for stability, Harry’s hands holding tightly to his hips as he moans, “Look at that, baby. Got yourself all presented for me, your pretty little hole on display.”

Louis clenches, his body shivering as Harry’s words caress his skin. “Harry,” Louis whimpers, “Please.”

Harry pushes in slowly, his cock stretching Louis so perfectly. This angle sends his stomach soaring, makes his lungs feel like they’re not able to fill properly, his hips burn from the fierce arousal pulsing through his every fiber. “Fuck.” Louis blinks back a few tears, Harry’s hips pressing flush to his gorgeous round ass.

Harry groans, thrusting slowly, “Gorgeous, baby. You take me so well.” His cock brushes over Louis’ prostate, his hips picking up speed as he thrusts. “You feel so good, Lou.”

Louis’ legs ache and the head rush makes his mind soar, the feeling of Harry’s cock pounding into his prostate over and over and over. Harry thrusts faster, the sound of their skin slapping echoing around the empty room. Louis’ moans rise in pitch, whimpers clawing their way out of the back of his throat as Harry squeezes bruises into his hips.

“Fuck, Harry!” Louis sobs, his hands slipping on his sweaty skin. He fights to stay still, the angle so fucking amazing that he doesn’t want to move and risk losing the feeling. Harry leans over his body, kissing his spine and dragging his hands up Louis’ taut stomach and pinching his pink, perky nipples. Louis arches into the touch, his thighs starting to shake as he chokes out, “Oh my god, feels so good.”

Harry grabs Louis’ shoulders and tugs him upright, pulling out and turning him around. He lifts Louis up into his strong arms. “Wanna kiss you,” he mumbles against Louis’ lips, sinking back in and bouncing him on his cock. Louis moans into the kiss, opening up and sucking on Harry’s tongue. He tastes like the strawberry smoothie, Louis dragging his fingers through his soft hair and digging his nails into his shoulders. Harry places his hand on the wall beside Louis’ head, one arm holding Louis’ ass and thrusting his hips hard. “Want you to feel me for the rest of the week.”

Louis gasps when Harry hooks his one arm underneath Louis’ thigh, hitching it up over his shoulder. Louis’ other leg drops to the floor to stabilize his body, his toes just barely touching the ground. “Oh shit!” he screams when Harry thrusts, his cock nailing his prostate hard and fast.

The burn from the stretch makes everything so intense, his cock aching as Harry turns his face to bite his calf. “Love these legs, little one. So sexy.” He winks, Louis rolling his eyes at his cockiness only for it to turn into a roll of pleasure when Harry rocks into him so hard his toes slip off the ground.

Harry’s other hand drops from the wall to Louis’ ass, his hand coming down in a sharp slap that echoes around the room. Louis chokes out a gasp and drags Harry’s head down to his own, kissing him deeply. Harry’s hand slides up Louis’ chest, fingers wrapping loosely around his throat. “Yeah, baby? Feel good?”

“Yes!” Louis sobs, his hand wrapping around Harry’s wrist. “Do it.”

“Yeah?” Harry groans, squeezing gently. “Want it like this?”

Louis moans wantonly, “More.”

Harry kisses him, licking into his mouth and squeezing tighter. His thrusts are borderline painful, Louis struggling to breathe with Harry’s hand around his throat. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” Louis moans deeply, his head dropping back against the wall. “Yes, H.”

Harry grunts when Louis clenches tightly around his cock. “Shit!” He squeezes tighter around Louis’ throat in response, cutting off all airflow for a few seconds.

Louis arches his back wickedly, his cock kicking between their bellies, and drags his nails across Harry’s shoulders, sobbing when Harry releases his throat. “Gonna come, Harry.”

“Fuck—yeah, come for me, baby,” Harry grits out, tightening his hold on Louis’ throat again. His cock spurts between their bellies, cum coating them both. Harry thrusts hard once, twice, then stills inside of Louis, his jaw dropping as he spills into the condom. “Fuck yeah, oh fuck, _fuck_!” he groans loudly, biting at Louis’ throat roughly.

Harry pulls out slowly, lowering Louis’ leg off his shoulder, burying his face in his neck. Louis giggles softly, entwining both of his hands into Harry’s curls and sighing dreamily, “You’re so good at that.”

Harry giggles, the vibrations making Louis’ skin tingle. “Thanks, baby. So are you.”

Louis hums softly. “Thank you.”

Harry slaps Louis’ ass cheekily, lifting his face from his neck and waggling his eyebrows. “Sexy little one.”

“Ugh,” Louis moans quietly, yanking Harry forward and kissing him, “you’re so hot, it’s unfair.”

“It’s unfair? Have you seen yourself?” Harry laughs wildly, squeezing Louis’ hips once more before turning to gather their clothes. He tugs his shorts back on, swiping the pitiful pink lace panties from the floor and tucking them in the waistband of his shorts. Louis huffs, catching the shorts Harry tosses him and stepping into them. “Are you just going to keep every pair of panties I wear around you?”

“Maybe.” Harry smirks.

“Maybe I should just stop wearing them,” Louis grumbles, grabbing his shirt and tugging it on.

“Now you’re getting the right idea.” Harry chuckles, grabbing Louis by the hips and spinning him. “I like the idea of you walking around commando, ready for me.” He kisses Louis, licking into his mouth and sliding his hands down to Louis’ ass.

“Mm, down boy,” Louis giggles into Harry’s mouth. He drags his hands down Harry’s chest, pinching his nipple sharply. “I can’t come a third time.”

Harry groans. “I bet you could if you let me try.”

Louis scoffs, shoving at his chest. “I need to go.”

“Let me walk you to your car,” Harry rushes, grabbing his shirt from the floor and tugging it over his head. He grabs his bag and hands Louis his smoothie, practically glowing.

Louis accepts it gratefully, murmuring a quiet, “Thank you.”

They walk down the empty halls together, exiting the building and heading for the parking lot. Harry takes a sip of his smoothie. “So are you friends with those girls that come to the weekly yoga classes?”

“Yeah, they’re not as annoying as they seem.” Louis smiles at him. “Well, sometimes.”

Harry chuckles. “I think they’re sweet.”

“You must’ve fallen and hit your head,” Louis snorts. “They are anything but sweet.”

“How so?” Harry turns to walk backwards, biting his straw. “They seem harmless.”

Louis shakes his head, eyes wide as he says, “Oh my god, no. The whole reason they forced me to come to your class was to show me how gorgeous you are. And how big your dick is.”

Harry laughs loudly. “And you liked what you saw?”

“Obviously.”

“Wow, that’s fate, so did my cock.” He grins, throwing a wink Louis’ way.

Louis giggles, shaking his head. “I’m struggling to understand why you would ever want me, but I’m not complaining.”

Harry scrunches his eyebrows together. “What do you mean? You’re gorgeous and funny and smart and—”

“I just,” Louis starts, “I’m just not used to this. I’m really out of my realm here.”

“How so?” Harry asks as Louis approaches his car.

Louis opens the door and sets his bag inside, turning to face Harry. “I just was married for a long time, so I’ve not had a lot of experience in this type of situation.”

“Like casual sex?”

“Yeah,” Louis sighs. “Casual sex.”

“Louis”—Harry slides his hands down Louis’ sides and squeezes his hips—“you’re so gorgeous, inside and out.”

“You don’t even know me,” Louis giggles.

“Shh”—Harry places a finger over Louis’ lips—“Let me finish.”

Louis nods, raising his eyebrows. Harry sighs. “You’re so gorgeous, inside and out. Like I want to bend you over and fuck you until you cry, but I also just want to sit and listen to you; learn about you. You’re funny and sweet and I’m hungry for more.”

Louis bites his lip, a flush kissing his cheeks. “Harry ...”

“I like you, Louis.” Harry kisses him softly. “I hope that’s okay.”

“It is. It’s definitely, definitely okay.” Louis smiles, stealing one more kiss. “I’ll see you next week?”

“Next week.” Harry nods, slapping Louis’ ass just to watch it jiggle. “Have a good rest of your day now, I hope you’re not too sore.” He winks at Louis as he hikes the strap of his bag up onto his shoulder.

Louis rolls his eyes, climbing into his car. “So annoying.”

\--  
Louis’ back arches obscenely, his wrists bound loosely by the resistance band Harry found in the closet. He strains against the restraint, Harry’s mouth latched to his throat and his hips thrusting roughly. Louis wails loudly, his legs wrapped around his waist and digging into his bare ass, “Oh god! Fuck!”

Harry groans loudly, darkening the hickey from last week that was beginning to fade. Louis had done everything he could to hide it all week, his cock twitching in his shorts from the memory whenever he had to cover it. His arms strain, his cock aching and red. “F-fuck!” Louis sobs, Harry chuckling and digging his nails into his thighs. He’s fully laying on Louis, making it hard to breathe from a combination of how heavy he is and from how completely overwhelming it is to be thoroughly covered by Harry. His thrusts are deep and consistent, rocking against Louis’ prostate roughly, making his eyes roll back at the constant pressure. “Oh my god, Harry!”

Harry pulls out, flipping Louis onto his belly and dragging his hips up, pushing back inside in one fluid motion. Louis’ face is pressed into the cold, hard floor and his knees ache as Harry fucks him, but neither matter when all he can focus on is the feeling of Harry’s cock pounding into him over and over and over. He bounces back onto Harry, begging loudly for more, “Please, Harry! Please!”

“What do you need, baby?” Harry groans, slapping Louis’ ass. He whines, clenching tightly around Harry’s cock.

“Want you to choke me,” Louis whines, nails digging into his palms to try to ground himself. Harry leans forward, wrapping his strong arm around Louis’ neck and tugging him upright onto his knees. He squeezes tightly, his bicep cutting off his airflow as it flexes around his throat. Louis’ jaw drops into a silent scream, giving Harry the opportunity to sink his fingers into his mouth. Louis sucks on the fingers sloppily, drool dripping down his chin as Harry loosens and tightens his arm around his throat. He fucks his fingers into Louis’ mouth, pressing on his tongue and gagging him.

“You just want to be filled, don’t you baby?”

Louis nods pitifully, trying to roll his hips back onto Harry’s cock and mumbling around his fingers, “Please.”

Harry groans, pistoning his hips into Louis and making him sob loudly, tears starting to slide down his cheeks. Louis feels the pressure start to build at his spine, his cock messy and straining from all the teasing he’s endured for the last hour. He knows he’s about to come, his thighs starting to shake. He moans loudly, Harry tightening his arm once again before slipping his fingers out of Louis’ mouth and slapping his cheekbone sharply with his spit slick hand. Louis’ cock spurts hard, cum shooting across the floor and kicking wildly.

He inhales sharply the second Harry’s arm loosens, clenching tightly as cum continues to leak out, his body shaking and his throat raw from how loud he’s screaming. Harry groans, shoving Louis back into the mess he’s made, cum and spit mixing on his cheek pressed against the hard floor. Harry fucks into him roughly, his thrusts sloppy before he sinks in as deeply as he can and spills into the condom. He moans loudly, repeating, “Baby” over and over as his hips jerk.

Louis sighs, satisfied and exhausted to the bone, “Holy shit.”

Harry chuckles softly, “Feel good?”

“So good, oh my _god_.” Louis whines when Harry pulls out, his hands gentle on his hips as he turns him over.

Harry smiles sweetly. “Good, baby. Glad I could take care of you.” He unties the resistance band, bringing Louis’ dainty wrists to his lips so he can press kisses into the reddened skin. “Look so pretty like this.”

Louis knows he’s covered in cum and spit, flushed from his cheeks to his chest. “Yeah?”

Harry smirks. “Gorgeous, little one.”

Louis lays back as Harry cleans him up, kissing his clean skin as he rubs the towel over him. They redress, Harry’s hands never very far. Louis giggles softly when they head for the door, Harry wrapping his arms around his waist and placing his chin on his shoulder. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure”—Louis smiles, squeezing Harry’s wrists—“what’s on your mind, H?”

“Can I ask you out?”

“Out?”

“Mhm”—Harry kisses his shoulder—“on a date. Wine and dine.”

Louis bites his lip, his cheeks flushing again. “Wine and dine me?”

“Yeah, treat you like I should,” Harry mumbles, kissing his neck. “What do you say?”

Louis sighs, his heart fluttering wildly but his stomach turning uncomfortably. “Yeah, I’m okay with that.”

“Maybe Saturday? I could pick you up around six and we can go to dinner?”

Louis bites his lip, looking at Harry over his shoulder to make sure he’s not just kidding around. He isn’t sure how to feel when he’s met with nothing but seriousness in his eyes. “Yeah, that’s perfect.”

Harry beams at him, cupping Louis’ cheeks in his hands and kissing him sweetly. “Perfect.” They exchange numbers, Louis texting his address to Harry so he can pick him up. Harry pats Louis’ bum playfully, bumping their noses together before heading off to his own car. “See you then, little one.”

\--  
Louis opens the door to his apartment, Harry standing on the other side with a bouquet of flowers and a huge, cheesy smile.

“God,” Louis scoffs, his own smile matching Harry’s, “flowers?”

“I can see you blushing, Louis. Don’t pretend you don’t love them,” Harry chuckles, handing them over.

Louis sighs dramatically to try to cover up how much he really does love them. “Yeah, yeah. Let me put them in some water and we can go.”

He grabs a vase from the kitchen, putting the bouquet of gorgeous tulips into some water. He turns to find Harry glancing around his apartment, eyes wide and amazed. Louis bites his lip, following his line of vision to the still packed boxes and art leaned against the walls in the living area.

“It’s huge, I like it.” Harry smiles. “I’m pretty sure your kitchen is the size of my apartment.”

Louis glances around once more. “Yeah, it’s nice. Divorce settlement got it for me.”

Harry quirks an eyebrow. “Divorce?”

“You ready to go?” Louis changes the subject, smoothing out his button up and fluttering his eyelashes at Harry. It works.

Harry drags his eyes down Louis’ body, a glint of approval sparking in his eyes. “You’re so beautiful, Louis.”

Louis hums appreciatively, taking in Harry’s tamed curls, flared trousers and perfectly pressed button up. “Thank you, not so bad yourself.”

Harry grabs his hips, pulling Louis closer and pressing their lips together gently. Louis smiles into the kiss, his fingers dragging through Harry’s hair and tugging. “Tell me why you taste so good.”

Harry chuckles, pressing Louis against the counter and sliding his hands up the backs of his thighs, groping his ass. “What color panties tonight?”

Louis bites Harry’s lip, tugging on it before diving back in for a quick suck on his tongue. “What if I told you I’m not wearing any?”

Harry groans, “We’re gonna be late for our reservation.” He squeezes his ass once more before stepping back, lacing their fingers together. “C’mon.”

Louis giggles, stumbling along as Harry drags him. “You mean you don’t want to make sure I’m not lying?”

Harry tugs Louis into his side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pressing his lips to his ear, “I’ll fact check later.”

He’s impressed when they pull up to the restaurant, Harry opening his car door and holding his hand out. Louis laughs and entwines their fingers as he climbs out of the car. “This is nice, H.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard it’s really good.” Harry hands his keys to the valet, squeezing Louis’ hand as they stroll through the front doors and up to the hostess stand.

They’re escorted to their table, Harry ordering a bottle of cabernet before she leaves. Louis cringes internally, not exactly a fan of red wine, but he’ll drink it for Harry. He unrolls his silverware and places his napkin across his lap. “I’m impressed, Harry.”

“Yeah?” Harry smiles, his cheek dimpling.

He looks so young like this, his eyes bright and hopeful. “Yeah, it’s very nice, you’ve done well.” Louis reaches across the table and intertwines their fingers, his heart fluttering giddily.

Their wine comes, Louis trying so hard to swallow without cringing. Harry takes a few swallows, winking at Louis cheekily. “So, I think you need to elaborate some more on this divorce.” Louis tips his glass back—fuck the taste—and downs the rest, before hastily pouring himself another. Harry chuckles, “That bad?”

“You could say that,” Louis sighs. “We just weren’t seeing eye to eye anymore.”

“When was it?” Harry asks, squeezing his hand to encourage him to continue.

“Last year.”

“How long were you married?”

Louis swirls his glass, taking another sip. “Fifteen years. We got married when I was eighteen.”

Harry’s eyebrows shoot up. “Wow, eighteen? High school sweethearts?”

“You could say that, yeah.” Louis looks down at his menu for something to do. “What do you think you’re going to get?”

“Hey.” Harry squeezes his hand and Louis looks up. “You know how beautiful you are? You look so good tonight and I love learning more about you.”

Louis smiles softly, biting his lip and looking back down at his menu bashfully. “You’re so full of it.”

“I mean it, baby.” Harry laughs, making Louis’ heart skip a beat. He’s fucking screwed, honestly. He can’t shake this feeling he gets whenever he’s with Harry, this youthful and invigorating energy that makes his fingers tingle. Harry has this power to make him feel like he’s a teenager again, falling for the first time.

They eat their meals chatting about their respective lives.

“How did you get into teaching yoga?” Louis asks, taking a sip of wine and cringing accidentally.

“Do you not like the wine?”

“Hm?”

“Your face when you drink it,” Harry chuckles. “Looks like you’re drinking spoiled milk.”

Louis sets his glass down and sighs. “Okay, you got me. I don’t really like red. I’m more of a rosé drinker.”

“Why didn’t you say?”

“You seem to like red wine, I thought I’d push through it for you.” Louis flushes at the admission.

Harry shakes his head. “You’re so cute. We can get some rosé, little one. I don’t mind.” He waves the waiter over, much to Louis’ dismay, and orders a bottle of rosé. He pours Louis a glass when it arrives, clinking their drinks together before taking a sip.

Louis hums happily. “So again, what got you into teaching yoga?”

“Well, I started doing it in college to help my back because it was so sore from being hunched over a desk all the time.” Harry smiles. “Then I realized it was sort of a passion for me, like I really enjoyed doing it. So I decided to get certified so I could teach others and share my love for it.”

“That’s sweet.” Louis smiles. “Do you still love it?”

“So much, probably even more because I’ve seen how it can help people for so many reasons.”

Louis nods. “I can see that.”

“Why’d you start doing yoga?”

“After the divorce I was really struggling to even leave the house”—Louis bites his lip—“so the girls suggested I try yoga and it helped so much.”

“That’s wonderful, baby.” Harry smiles. “I love that it helped you so much.”

Louis drags his toe up the line of Harry’s leg, sipping on his wine and listening intently. When his toe reaches the top of Harry’s knee, he grabs Louis’ ankle and pulls his leg towards him. “Gorgeous, you’re playing with fire.”

“Let’s go home,” Louis whispers, finishing a third glass of wine.

Harry immediately turns in his chair, still holding onto Louis’ ankle. He rubs his thumb over the bone before dragging his fingers up to his calf, kneading the muscle with his fingers. He waves down the waiter again. “Check, please.”

Harry pays quickly, yanking Louis’ ankle and laughing when he slides down in his seat. “Harry!”

“Let’s go, darling. Wanna get you out of these sexy jeans.”

Louis slides out of his seat and heads for the door, laughing along the way as he tries to keep Harry from groping his ass. He squeals when he’s lifted off the ground in the parking lot, Harry tossing him over his shoulder and slapping his ass. Louis giggles and kicks his legs, digging his nails into his back. “Put me down!” Harry opens the door to his car, sliding Louis into the seat and kissing him deeply. He licks into Louis’ mouth, squeezing his thighs.

Louis moans, shoving at Harry’s chest. “Let’s go.”

\--  
Harry grabs Louis the moment they step into his apartment. He turns him quickly, Louis’ back hitting the door as he moans into his mouth, “Can’t wait to get you out of these clothes, baby.”

“Glad you get to fuck me on an actual bed, not on the floor of the yoga studio,” Louis mumbles, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck.

Harry giggles, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist. “Where to?”

“Last door at the end of the hall.” Louis connects their lips, Harry carrying him down the hall and to the bedroom. He pushes the door open, dropping Louis onto the bed. He takes his shoes off and unbuttons Louis’ jeans, yanking them down his legs. Harry groans when he realizes Louis is, in fact, not wearing any underwear.

He yanks Louis’ shirt off, sliding his hands down Louis’ chest and pinching his little nipples. “You’re so gorgeous, little one.”

Louis whines, dragging his legs up the bed. “Think so?”

Harry crawls on top of Louis, their lips sliding together. He lifts and slides Louis’ body up the bed so he’s resting against the pillows and starts to trail kisses down Louis’ chest, sucking and pinching his nipples before kissing down his belly and dipping his tongue into Louis’ belly button, hands sliding down his thighs. “So sexy.” He nuzzles Louis’ small cock, his lips sliding over the skin gently before lifting Louis’ thighs over his shoulders and kissing down to his balls. He sucks one into his mouth, Louis’ back arching as he moans at the sensation, sliding his fingers through Harry’s hair, he tugs gently at the curls as Harry pulls back with a slick pop. He kisses down his perineum, licking a broad stripe across Louis’ hole. “God, I’ve been thinking about this all night.”

Louis sobs, grinding down onto Harry’s mouth as he licks over and over. Harry digs his fingers into Louis’ thighs, pushing his tongue into his hole and fucking into him, taking in the gorgeous sounds Louis’ making.

Louis moans, his fingers overlapping with Harry’s on his hips, eyes rolling back in his head as Harry sucks on his rim. Harry spits on his balls, stopping to watch it drip down the skin, groaning obscenely. Louis whimpers, his thighs flexing and cock kicking, “Please.”

Harry gathers the leftover spit still dripping down Louis’ balls with his fingers and spits once more on Louis’ hole, rubbing his thumb through it and circling his entrance. He pushes a finger inside, sliding it back out and sitting up on his knees. “Lube?”

“Top drawer.”

Harry tugs open the drawer of Louis’ nightstand, spotting a few toys next to the lube and condoms. He files that away for later, dropping the condom on the pillow next to Louis’ head and uncapping the lube to slick up his fingers. He sinks one into Louis, pumping it slowly and kissing him gently. “How’s that?”

Louis whines, his fingers unbuttoning Harry’s shirt. “More.”

Harry slides another finger inside of him, Louis managing to unbutton his shirt and sliding his hands down his chest. Louis smirks when he twists Harry’s nipple, feeling Harry’s cock twitch against his bare thigh. He drags his nails down Harry’s abs, squeezing his thighs around his waist.

Louis gasps, arching his back as Harry quirks his fingers and rubs over his prostate. He tucks his fingers into Harry’s waistband, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his trousers. “Want you naked.”

“Patience, baby.” Harry smirks, quirking his fingers again before pushing three into Louis’ tight hole.

Louis whines loudly, tugging on his trousers, “Want you now, I’m stretched enough.” He pushes his pants down, sliding his hand into Harry’s underwear and pulling his cock out. He jerks him slowly, Louis’ hole clenching tightly around Harry’s fingers. “Fuck me, H.”

Harry groans loudly, dropping his forehead to Louis’ shoulder. Louis grabs the condom next to his head, ripping it open and rolling it slowly down Harry’s length. “C’mon, want you so bad, H.”

Louis gasps when Harry pulls his fingers out, wrapping them around the base of his cock instead as he directs the tip towards Louis and rubs it over his hole. He leans up onto one arm and pushes in, Louis squeezing his eyes shut and trying to breathe through the pain. Harry cups his cheeks, rubbing his thumbs over Louis’ cheekbones. “Taking me so well, little one.” When his hips are flush with Louis’ ass, he kisses him sweetly, their tongues sliding together leisurely. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

Louis breathes slowly, the pain starting to fade. “Okay, okay. Move.”

Harry obeys, pulling his hips back before sinking his cock in again. He builds a slow pace, Louis clenching tightly and moaning at the feeling of Harry’s cock brushing past his prostate each time.

He starts to speed up his thrusts, tugging Louis’ thighs higher as he groans, “Fuck, so tight, baby.”

Louis arches his back, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck to pull him closer and whisper, “Kiss me.”

Harry drops to his elbows, his hips pistoning quicker as he licks into his mouth, releasing a moan onto his tongue when Louis reciprocates by dragging his nails down his back. Louis sucks on his bottom lip, whimpering as Harry fucks him harder, “ _Fuck_! Harry, more!”

Harry groans, nuzzling Louis’ neck and sucking a mark into his collarbone. He drags Louis’ thighs up higher, bending him almost in half. “My gorgeous boy.”

Louis wails loudly, dragging his fingers into Harry’s hair and tugging, “ _Yours_! Yours, fuck!” His eyes roll back as Harry nails his prostate over and over, his fingers squeezing Louis’ gorgeous thick thighs. Louis digs his heels into Harry’s ass. “Fuck, yes!”

Sweat drips down both of their faces, Harry sucking and licking at Louis’ collarbones and groaning at the taste of his skin. Louis slides his fingers down Harry’s sweaty back, his cock aching and leaking between them. His thighs are shaking, heart pounding faster with each time Harry’s heavy balls slap against his ass.

Louis screams when Harry drags his fingers up over his throat. “Gonna come for me, baby?”

“Yes!” Louis screams, his airflow cutting off when Harry presses down. Louis comes so hard his vision goes black, his body shaking as he spills across his belly.

Harry groans, “Fuck, baby, so tight.” His hips thrusting wildly as he bites at Louis’ shoulder and spills into the condom. “Oh, fuck!”

Louis whimpers, flopping his head onto the pillows, “Jesus, H.”

Harry smiles, kissing him gently. “Love how that’s all you ever have to say after I’ve fucked you.”

“Mm,” Louis hums into another kiss. “You fuck my brains out every time.”

Harry slaps Louis’ thigh playfully, pulling out slowly and pulling off the condom to toss it. “Mind if I shower before I go?”

“Go?”

Harry raises his eyebrows. “Do you want me to stay?”

“Do you want to stay?”

Harry bites his lip. “Baby, if you want me to stay then I want to stay.”

Louis sighs. “Let’s go shower, then I’ll let you stay _only_ if you promise to hold me.”

Harry’s smile softens, his arms encasing Louis in a warm hug. “Yes, please.”

They scrub each other clean in the shower, rinsing Louis’ cum and both their sweat down the drain as they kiss leisurely, hands wandering under the warm spray. Louis grabs two towels from the closet, giggling as Harry insists on drying him off himself. He wraps Louis in the towel and holds him close, kissing his cheeks and forehead just to see his gorgeous smile. They climb into bed together, Louis immediately rolling into Harry’s strong arms. He lets Harry kiss him gently until he can hardly even move his lips anymore. “Night, H.”

“Night, baby. Sleep well,” Harry mumbles, his hands rubbing the dimples of his back.

\--  
Yoga the following week is extremely difficult, trying to keep their hands to themselves and _actually_ do what they came to do for once. Harry helps Louis stretch, his hands sliding up Louis’ thighs and squeezing tightly. “That’s it, baby.”

Louis moans quietly, dragging his hands over Harry’s shoulder to balance himself. “You’re killing me.”

Harry chuckles softly, leaning forward to plant a gentle kiss to his lips. “Sorry, I’ll stop.” He pushes Louis’ leg once more to intensify the burn before lowering it slowly to the ground. Louis rolls his eyes, flicking Harry’s nipple through his shirt.

They transition into the seated portion, Louis performing the poses Harry suggests, gracefully. He bends into Raised Leg Pose, Harry pushing on his thigh until his toes are touching the floor behind his head. Harry smirks, crawling forward and sealing their lips together. “Gorgeous, baby. Look at you.”

“God, H,” Louis moans, the burn in his hamstrings making him ache for Harry. He kisses him deeply, letting him lick into his mouth while he sucks on his tongue hungrily.

The rest of the hour is spent kissing passionately, their fingers intertwined above Louis’ head.

\--  
When Harry shows up on Saturday, Louis invites him in and spreads his arms wide. “Ta-daa!”

He beams as Harry takes in the various snacks, candy, and alcohol he’d placed on the table in preparation for their movie night. Louis had picked out a few movies very meticulously, displaying them on the table for Harry to choose from.

“Looks so gorgeous, baby.” Harry smiles, his eyes dragging over Louis’ body. “Almost as gorgeous as you.”

Louis blushes, his soft joggers and oversized t-shirt doing nothing for him, yet Harry stands there, looking like he could take him right here, right now. He bites his lip as Harry grabs his hips, sliding his large hands down his thighs and up to grope his ass. “Look so cute like this.”

Louis giggles, flicking Harry’s nose playfully and stepping out of his grip. “C’mon, movie time.” He plops down on the sofa, pointing at the movies. “Pick one, please.”

Harry sits next to him after slipping off his shoes, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees as he takes in his choices. Louis smiles at him, watching as he selects a movie and hands it to Louis. Louis gasps excitedly and jumps up to put it in the DVD player. “Rocky Horror, a classic.”

He climbs back onto the couch, socks slouching around his little ankles. He grabs a blanket and tugs it over their laps and raises his eyebrows at Harry, who catches his drift and lays down, letting Louis crawl over him and lay his head on his chest. Louis hums contentedly. “Your titties are so comfy.”

“My pecs?” Harry giggles, running his fingers through Louis’ soft hair.

“Your titties,” Louis confirms, fisting his hand in Harry’s shirt as the opening credits close and the movie begins. They watch as Brad and Janet navigate the wild world of Dr. Frank-N-Furter, Harry’s hands rubbing Louis’ back in large circles. He squeezes his arms tight around Louis’ waist every few minutes, his lips pressing to his forehead over and over. Louis smiles shyly, his hands sliding under Harry’s shirt and resting in the slots of his ribs.

Harry hums softly, sliding his hands up the back of Louis’ shirt to massage at his lower back. Louis moans at the feeling of Harry’s hands kneading at the knots, rubbing the tension out of his kinks. He tilts his head so his chin is resting on Harry’s collarbones, smiling at him cheekily. Harry’s already looking at him, his eyes beginning to darken. His gaze is intense as he slides his hands down Louis’ back, slipping under the waistband of his joggers. Louis shakes his head, his cheeks flushing. “You’re insatiable.”

“Can you blame me?” Harry takes two handfuls of Louis’ ass, jiggling and groping it. “Do you only wear panties to yoga?”

“I wear them everyday, but what’s the point in wearing them when you’re just gonna to take them off?” Louis giggles, kissing the cute pout on Harry’s lips.

“That’s half the fun, though.” Harry groans, “Plus, I like watching you ruin them.”

“Even more of a reason not to wear them anymore, you’re gonna ruin all of my underwear.”

“I’ll buy you more.” Harry smirks, rubbing a dry finger over Louis’ hole, his eyes widening. “Did you—”

Harry sits up and Louis slides to lay across his lap. He tugs Louis’ joggers down, spreads his ass cheeks, making Louis gasp and bury his face in the couch cushions at the feel of the cool air tickling his stretched, slick hole. “God, look at this. Did you do this for me, little one?”

“Yes,” Louis whines, biting his arm as Harry easily sinks two fingers into his hole. He moans desperately, grinding his rapidly hardening cock into Harry’s thigh, “Fuck me, please.”

“You’re so stunning, baby. Love that you prepped yourself for me.” Harry groans, pumping his fingers slowly and slapping an ass cheek sharply, making Louis sob.

“Such a good boy for me.” Louis clenches tightly around Harry’s fingers, moaning as he sinks a third and then a fourth into his hole. He pumps them quickly, quirking them and rubbing fast circles into his prostate, making Louis scream.

“Fuck! Oh, _fuck_!” Louis squeezes his eyes shut, vision going bright white as he digs his knees into the couch so he can grind back onto Harry’s thick fingers.

Harry groans, pulling his fingers out. “Up, baby. Let’s go to your room.” He slaps Louis’ ass when he gets up, tugging his oversized t-shirt over his ass. “You’re so cute.”

Louis scurries down the hall to his room, looking over his shoulder cheekily at Harry following him. He climbs onto the bed, his hole on display as he crawls up to the pillows. Harry tugs his shirt off, kneeing onto the bed and climbing on top of Louis, biting playfully at his earlobe. “You’ve got such a pretty hole, baby.”

“God,” Louis moans, grinding back into Harry’s groin, “Want your cock.”

Harry groans, squeezing Louis’ ass. “Think I wanna play with you for a bit.” Louis turns, watching as Harry reaches over to his nightstand, eyebrows raised. “If that’s okay?”

Louis gasps quietly, “Fuck.” Then drops onto the bed. “Yeah.”

Harry grabs the drawer handle, tugging it open and looking through each toy. “Hmmm ...”

He selects one, grabbing lube and a condom and closing the drawer. He slides Louis’ shirt up, kissing his skin as it’s revealed. He pulls the shirt off, wrapping his arm around Louis’ neck and tilting his chin so he can lock their lips together. Louis moans as Harry licks into his mouth, his fingers circling his rim again before pulling back and sitting on his knees. He spreads Louis’ legs, dragging a pillow from the bed to shove under his hips. Louis chews his lip in anticipation, arching his back obscenely and presenting his round ass for Harry.

Harry rubs the toy over Louis’ hole, pressing the tip into him before pulling it out. Louis immediately recognizes the toy as his vibrator, the thick feeling familiar as Harry pushes it in deeper. He moans into the pillow, arching his back and grinding backwards onto the toy. Harry thrusts it in and out, in and out, then rubs it over Louis’ prostate, flicking the switch on. Louis sobs, clenching tightly around the toy as it vibrates. He whines pitifully, pushing up onto his hands and knees and bouncing his ass back onto the toy. Harry groans, slapping his ass. “You’re always so desperate, baby. Does it feel good?”

“Feels so good!” Louis whimpers, riding the toy, hole begging to be filled by whatever Harry is willing to give.

Harry groans loudly, leaning forward and biting Louis’ ass cheek. “Looks good, baby.” He thrusts the toy quickly, nailing Louis’ prostate over and over, the vibrations making his stomach swoop.

Dragging Louis closer, he wraps an arm around his waist and thrusts the toy roughly into his hole. Louis screams, “Please! Fuck me, Harry, want your cock!”

“Yeah, baby? Want my cock? This toy not enough for you?”

“No, oh _fuck_!” Louis whines, little gasps being pushed out with each pump of the toy. “Nothing is as good as your cock.”

Harry groans, pulling the toy out and grabbing the condom, rolling it on. He rubs his cock over his hole, pressing in until the tip is inside, using his grip on Louis’ hips to sink deeper into him. He thrusts roughly, Louis slipping and dropping down onto his elbows as Harry fucks him. Harry squeezes the back of Louis’ neck, pinning him to the bed. “Taking me so well, baby. Can’t believe you fucking prepped yourself for me. You wanted me that bad, baby?”

Louis screams, his hands fisting the sheets, “Yes! Oh fuck! Right there!” Harry angles his hips perfectly, nailing Louis’ prostate on each thrust. He yanks Louis upright by his hair, back to chest as he thrusts quickly, sweat making their skin slide deliciously. Louis sobs, tears sliding down his cheeks as Harry wraps his fingers around his cock, jerking it in time with his thrusts.

Harry groans, pulling out and flipping Louis onto his back with one hand under his thighs and the other cradling his head gently. Louis sniffles, dragging his fingers through Harry’s curls. “Make me come, H.”

“I will, baby. I’ll make you scream,” Harry promises, squeezing Louis’ jaw and kissing him roughly. Louis sucks on his tongue, whimpering as Harry pushes back in, rocking against his prostate hard. He gropes Louis’ thighs, wrapping them around his waist as he pumps his hips faster. “So fucking sexy, baby. These gorgeous thighs drive me crazy.”

Louis’ eyes roll back as Harry pumps his hips harder, arms wrapping around Louis’ shoulders and dragging him closer. He licks into Louis’ mouth, their spit mixing and slicking their lips up. “Harry.”

“Yeah, baby? What do you need?” he groans, pulling back to look Louis in the eyes.

Louis bites his lip, moaning quietly when Harry rolls his hips against his prostate. He opens his mouth wide, blinking up at Harry with wide, glittering eyes. “Please.”

“You’ve gotta use your words, little one. What do you need?”

Louis whines, squirming on his cock and burying his face in Harry’s shoulder, the heat from his cheeks seeping into his skin. “Spit on me.”

“Holy fuck,” Harry groans, dragging Louis’ head back with a fist in his hair. “That what you want, baby? For me to spit on you? Ruin you like the little slut you are?”

Louis whines loudly, nodding his head as much as he can with Harry’s fist in his hair. “Please.”

Harry kisses Louis sloppily, licking into his mouth before sitting up a bit and squeezing his jaw. “Open up, baby. Show me that pretty mouth of yours.”

Louis moans, his mouth dropping open, tears sliding down his cheeks. Harry groans, gathering the spit in his mouth and wrapping his fingers around his throat. He spits directly into his open mouth, Louis’ eyes rolling back in his head. “Fuck, look at you. You fucking love it.”

Harry licks into Louis’ mouth, leaning up and spitting without aiming, Louis sobs when it lands on his cheek, sliding down his face and neck. Louis looks up at Harry with wide, damp eyes, his fingers twisting in his curls. Harry starts thrusting again, trailing his fingers down Louis’ thigh and sliding a finger in next to his cock, sending sparks up Louis’ spine. He whimpers, clenching around Harry’s cock, “I’m gonna come, H.”

Harry’s thrusts nail his prostate hard, their mouths hovering over each other’s as they pant wildly. Sweat slides down Harry’s brow and drips onto Louis’ cheek, desperation and lust seeping from their pores. He squeezes his fist around Louis’ throat, his finger pumping next to his hard cock, and drags his nose over Louis’ cheek, pulling back and spitting on Louis’ closed mouth. Louis’ cock spurts across his belly, his neck aching as his jaw drops in a silent scream, Harry’s spit sliding over his lips, fingers still squeezed tight against his throat. When Harry releases, Louis screams until his throat is raw, “Fuck! Oh, _fuck_!”

Harry groans, watching the spit drip down Louis’ chin. Louis moans, kicking his little feet at Harry’s thighs. “Wait, wait. Wanna suck you off.”

Harry groans, pulling out and tugging the condom off. “Of course, baby.”

Louis crawls over him, swallowing his cock down and sucking. Harry groans, his fingers fisting in Louis’ hair and using his grip to bob his head. Louis opens his mouth and lets Harry use his throat, swallowing around him and moaning loudly. He thrusts his hips up, Louis gagging around his thick length, tears and spit covering his face. Harry groans loudly, pinching his cheek painfully as he fucks his throat. “On your back, baby.”

Louis rolls onto his back, whimpering when he straddles his shoulders and jerks his cock. Harry drops his head back, groaning loudly while he strips his cock, looking back down at Louis as he comes. String after string shoots across Louis’ face, mixing with the spit and tears. Harry groans loudly, Louis whining and squeezing his eyes shut so Harry doesn’t get cum in his eye. “Gorgeous, baby boy. Look at you.”

Louis smiles cheekily, opening his one clean eye. “Thank you.” Harry climbs off the bed, grabbing a towel from the bathroom to wipe them both down. Harry smiles as he kisses Louis’ cheeks, wiping the towel over his chin and dropping a kiss to it. Louis’ heart flutters in his chest, the giddy feeling returning as Harry gets up to drop the towel in the hamper and climbs back into bed.

He kisses Louis slowly, their bodies slotting together perfectly. Harry pinches Louis’ ass cheekily, bumping their noses. “Goodnight, little one.”

“Night, Harry.”

\--  
Harry groans as Louis bends into Pyramid Pose, shaking his ass and giggling at how Harry fists his hands to try to keep them off his lower body. Harry presses on Louis’ shoulders, the burn in his hamstrings igniting, but he breathes through the pain. He holds the stretch until Harry gives the next pose, both of their bodies mirroring as they perform Half Moon Pose, balancing and holding eye contact.

Louis is sure he’ll never get used to the intensity of Harry’s gaze, his heart automatically speeding up when their eyes lock, no matter where they are. Just last week when he’d woken up in Harry’s arms after their movie night, he’d lain in bed with him for hours, just staring at each other. They had gently touched each other, pulling sleepy moans from their lips and only further entangling themselves in the warm sheets.

Now, with Harry’s gaze locked on his, and fingertips stained on his hips, it just makes him breathless. He doesn’t get it, has no idea why this gorgeous man is giving him this much attention, but who is he to deny him?

He follows Harry’s direction to go into Garland Pose, squatting down and balancing with his fingertips on the floor. His thighs are constantly sore from sex and yoga but he can’t complain—won’t complain—until he’s in certain poses that make his eyes water. Harry chuckles filthily next to him, rolling his neck as he breathes slowly. “After a few more seconds of this pose we’ll transition into _Cow Face Pose_ , okay baby?” Louis hums, breathing through his pain and following his instruction.

Harry walks him through each pose, keeping his hands firmly to his sides except to help Louis deepen his poses. The moment their hour is up, though, and Louis has to leave, Harry’s pinning him to the wall and kissing him senseless. “This is so fucking hard.”

“You, or watching me leave?”

Harry groans, “Both. You’re like a fucking addiction.”

Louis giggles, shoving at Harry’s chest. “You’re so annoying. I have to go, brunch with the girls.”

Harry slaps Louis’ ass as he leaves the room, adding a little pep in his step as he walks to his car.

\--  
Louis meets Harry at the restaurant for their date, sliding into the booth across from him and smiling happily. He had slipped past the hostess, already seeing Harry’s full head of curls in the back. Harry beams at him, looking unfairly good in a striped shirt and already launching into a story about his day. Louis listens intently, nodding his head and smiling at the appropriate parts, but his mind is somewhere else right now. He had met Harry at the restaurant instead of riding with him because he has to go see his family straight after this, and his new teenage mind is so ridiculously upset that he won’t get to go home with Harry that it’s driving him nuts.

Louis glances around the restaurant to find everyone is paying attention to their dinners, their waiter nowhere in sight. He makes a snap decision, practically throwing his fork on the floor under the table.

“Whoops.” Louis smiles cheekily, Harry trailing off as he raises an eyebrow in confusion. Louis sinks out of the booth and onto his hands and knees under the table where the large, white tablecloth hides him completely from view. _Perfect_. He crawls forward, abandoning the fork, and rests his hands on Harry’s thighs.

Harry jumps, raising the tablecloth and looking at Louis. “What are you doing?” he asks in alarm, his face already flushing.

Louis giggles, unbuckling Harry’s belt and tugging the zipper of his trousers down. “Scoot forward.” Harry obeys, sliding his ass to the edge of the booth and dropping the tablecloth so no one can see Louis ... or his dick hanging out of his pants. Louis takes in the view, moaning quietly to himself at how gorgeous Harry’s cock is. He licks his palm, jerking Harry slowly to tease, smirking at the sounds he can hear coming from above.

He sucks the tip into his mouth, tonguing the slit and moaning at the taste. He sinks down, taking half of Harry’s cock and using his hand for the rest, bobbing his head slowly. Harry’s thighs spasm, obviously trying to not thrust his hips up into Louis’ mouth. He can hear Harry groan quietly, the sound muffled by what Louis assumes to be his hand. Louis feels his own cock hardening in his trousers, the thrill of being in public with a cock down his throat making his eyes roll back in pleasure. He never did shit like this, even as a horny teenager, but Harry has him wanting things he had never dreamed of before.

He sinks down until Harry’s cock hits the back of his throat, swallowing as he sinks lower and lower, his nose is brushing the neatly trimmed pubes at the base of his cock. Harry groans loudly, Louis’ eyes widening as he hears Harry apologize to the tables around them, “I’m just so hungry.”

Louis snorts, gagging on Harry’s cock as he raises back off, jerking it quickly as he unbuttons his own pants to get his cock out. He starts jerking himself off in time, sinking back down onto Harry’s cock and bobbing his head quickly. Harry’s panting, his hand snaking under the tablecloth to fist into Louis’ hair. Footsteps approach the table, Harry’s grip tightening in panic.

“Still waiting on one?” the waiter asks, his shoes just visible under the tablecloth. Louis’ eyes widen, his head stopping and his cock spurting more precum at the fact that someone is standing _right here_. Louis sinks lower, swallowing and making his throat work around Harry’s cock while he tries to speak.

“Ye-yeah! Just, um, just waiting on my—” Harry trails off. “My date!”

“Okay ...” the waiter says awkwardly. “Can I get you a drink?”

“Water for both of us, please,” Harry rushes out, trying his best to sound calm and failing miserably.

The waiter walks away quickly and Louis bobs his head faster, already so close from the thrill. He jerks his cock roughly, sucking Harry down and swallowing him completely while his hand rolls his balls. He pulls off, tugging Harry quickly, the obscenely loud slick clicking of his fist making Louis’ cock jerk in his hand. Louis sucks on Harry’s balls, licking the soft skin before taking the tip into his mouth again and bobbing messily. Harry uses his grip on Louis’ hair to fuck up into his mouth, his cock leaking steadily on his tongue.

Louis moans loudly, spilling into his hand. Harry groans, trying to mask it as a cough as he comes down Louis’ throat, filling his mouth so much that it leaks out of the stretched sides of his lips, some dribbling down his chin as he tries to swallow the load, his cock kicking weakly in his hand. He pulls off with a slick pop, licking Harry’s cock clean and then sucking his own cum off his fingers while he looks for the fork he dropped. He slips back up into the booth, eyes locking with Harry’s.

Harry just shakes his head in awe. “I wanna marry you.”

Louis laughs, using his napkin to wipe his mouth and hands. “Very funny.”

\--  
“Now we’re going to go into _Sun Salutations_ , _Warrior I_ first as usual.” Harry smiles, mirroring his movements with Louis’ perfectly fluid ones. Louis is starting to memorize Harry’s routines, his body moving like his would as he performs each pose. Harry helps Louis with a few of his poses still, the more expert ones and the ones he could deepen his stretch a little more on.

“You’re doing so well, baby.” Harry’s cheek dimples, not even having to give direction anymore as Louis immediately moves into the next movements fluidly. “You look so good.”

Louis hums happily. “Thank you.”

They move silently, the music soothing as they step into a Crescent Pose. Harry breathes for a few beats before moving to the next position, the exact moment Louis does too. He smiles to himself at the thought that their bodies are so well synced now, the product of lots of sex and time spent together. Harry clears his throat as he bends into Cobra Pose. “Do you want to go get smoothies after?”

Louis thinks of his standing brunch date with the girls, his mind immediately thinking that he won’t be able to go with Harry. Then Harry smiles at him, so hopeful and sincere, that Louis sighs dreamily, nodding his head. “I’d love that, I just need to text the girls.”

“You absolutely don’t have to, I just missed you this week.” Harry bites his lip, looking shy for the first time ever.

“No, no,” Louis rushes, stepping out of his pose so he can wrap his arms around Harry’s neck. “I missed you, too. I’d love to go.”

Harry smiles down at Louis, bending his head and pressing his lips to Louis’ sweetly. “Okay.”

Louis tugs on the hair at the nape of Harry’s neck, pulling him down into another kiss. “C’mere.” They makeout for the last 10 minutes of their lesson, Harry’s hands resting on his hips and Louis’ fingers tangled in his hair.

They walk out to the parking lot hand in hand, Harry opening Louis’ car door and leaning over the console to kiss him at every stop light once they’re on the road. Louis giggles, their fingers intertwined in his lap while his heart flutters in his chest.

He can’t stop smiling, the stretch of his mouth making his cheeks ache as they sit across from each other at the smoothie shop, worries or anxiety nowhere to be found when Louis gets to sit with his boy, winding each other up and laughing easily. The sweetness of his smoothie matches the sticky, sugary feeling that flows like a river through his veins and drips from his fingertips whenever Harry’s near.

Harry drives Louis back to his car, putting the gear in park when he pulls up next to it. He reaches across the console to cup Louis’ cheeks, kissing him sweet and slow. Louis smiles into the kiss, his fingers wrapping around Harry’s wrists as he parts his lips to let him lick into his mouth. Louis lets Harry’s hands wander, inwardly giggling at how Harry can’t even stand one single day with him without touching. He drags his hands down Louis’ sides and squeezes his ass, mumbling against his lips, “You better go before I fuck you in the backseat.”

“Is that a threat?” Louis gasps, fisting Harry’s shirt.

“It’s a promise, little one.” Harry’s hands grope Louis’ thighs dangerously close to his groin. Louis drops his hand to Harry’s cock, squeezing before turning in his seat and opening the car door. He grabs his bag, squeaking when Harry reaches across the car and pinches his ass.

“See you Saturday?”

“Saturday,” Louis confirms, blowing a kiss and shutting the car door.

\--  
Louis follows Harry, their fingers intertwined as they walk down the grassy hillside. They pass a few trees, the park quiet this late in the afternoon. When they pass the final tree, Louis gasps as he takes in the sight of the blanket spread on the grass and various snacks and drinks laid out. Harry slips his shoes off and sits on the blanket, smiling up at Louis. “What do you think?”

“It’s so cute, Harry.” Louis smiles, slipping his shoes off and sitting across from Harry. “I’m impressed.”

Harry laughs, popping the bottle of rosé and handing the bottle to Louis. “I’ll get some glasses.”

“Don’t worry,” Louis giggles, taking a sip from the bottle. “We can just share it.”

Harry leans forward and kisses Louis, licking into his mouth. “You’re so cute.”

Louis giggles, tipping the bottle back again before wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and kissing him. He’s pulled into Harry’s lap, their noses brushing and lips slipping together from the wine. Harry leans forward to grab some grapes, feeding Louis one by one. Louis shakes his head, giggling at the goofy smile on Harry’s stupid face.

After they’ve finished the wine and the grapes, Harry rubs his hands up Louis’ thigh, kissing his cheek. “So I wanted to ask you something.”

Louis pulls back, turning to look at Harry. “Yeah?”

“I know we’ve been doing our lessons for two months now and we’ve only gone on a few dates, but I really like you, Louis.”

Louis smiles, his heart rate starting to pick up. “Yeah.”

“I was thinking”—Harry drags his hands up Louis’ sides—“maybe you could be my boyfriend and we could officially be together?”

A wave of anxiety knocks him down.

Louis’ throat goes dry and his fingers start tingling as Harry’s words sink in. Suddenly he’s picturing Harry leaving him for someone his age—someone who can match his energy, and still has time to do everything he wants to do.

Harry’s eyes are wide and hopeful, looking so young and naive with his heart on his sleeve. Louis wants to run, to scream, to hide. He feels tears starting to form in his eyes and inhales shakily. “Um, Harry.”

“Oh god, am I so far off base?” Harry’s sweet face turns to pure horror. “I just thought—we have so much fun together and we spend so much time together, I just thought you felt the same as I do.”

Louis shakes his head. “No, H. No. I do feel the same way, I really like you. So much. You make me feel things I’ve not felt for years, hell, some things I’ve not felt at all.” Louis bites his lip, tears slipping down his cheeks. “I just—I’m scared.”

Harry’s eyes soften, his hand cupping Louis’ cheek. “Why? Talk me through this.”

Louis sighs. “I’ve been hurt before, you know this. I just don’t think I could go through that again. You’re gonna get bored of me, Harry. You’ll find someone your age and you’re gonna leave.”

Tears start pouring, his shoulders shaking as Harry wraps him up in his arms, hand on the back of his head. “No, baby. I don’t want anyone but you. I’m so enamored with you already and it’s only going to grow. The more I get to know you, the more I _want_ to know you, you’re just stunning. I just want to love you.”

Louis nuzzles Harry’s neck. “I just don’t think I can do heartbreak again.”

“I won’t break your heart, Louis,” Harry promises. “I never want to hurt you. I just want to make you happy.”

Louis sniffles, pulling back to kiss Harry, their lips pressing together once, twice, and a third time. “Okay.”

“I adore you, Louis. I just wanna see that gorgeous smile.” Harry wipes his thumbs over Louis’ cheeks. “You’re so beautiful.”

“God,” Louis gasps, searing their lips together. “You make me so happy.”

“Want you to be mine.” Harry squeezes Louis tightly around the waist. “Wanna be able to tell everyone you’re my boyfriend.”

“Okay,” Louis whimpers, nodding his head quickly. “Okay, I’ll be your boyfriend.”

Harry beams, hugging Louis as close as he can as he kisses him, their bodies entangled as the sun sets over the hillside.

\--  
Louis sits down gingerly, the girls already one mimosa in.

“I swear every time I’ve seen you in the last two months your ass has been sore,” Lisa scoffs, taking another sip of her drink.

“Yeah, well.” Louis shrugs, his face flushing.

“I think it’s great, Lou. He seems good for you.” Anna smiles, clinking her glass against his. “When are you going to make it official and stop pretending things are just casual?”

Louis quirks his lips, a smile threatening to split his face in two. “Well.”

“Oh my god!” Kim squeals. “Are you finally boyfriends?”

Louis bites his lip, nodding. “He asked me over the weekend.”

“Holy shit!” Lisa screams. “So what now? Are you going to start telling people?”

Louis nods. “I’m supposed to go meet his mom in a few weeks. I’ll probably take him to meet mine too.”

“Wow, so you’re serious then?” Kim smiles sincerely. “That’s so sweet, I love that.”

Louis smiles down at his mimosa. “Thanks, girls.”

Anna squeezes his arm. “I’m so happy for you, Louis. You deserve someone who makes you feel this happy.”

“I do.” Louis smiles, all of them raising their glasses and clinking them together.

\--  
Louis knocks on the door to Harry’s apartment, glancing down the hall as he waits for it to open. He can hear Harry’s footsteps approaching, the door swinging open and revealing a very cuddly looking man. Louis wraps his arms around his neck, giggling when Harry hums happily and lifts him up, carrying him to the kitchen to set him on the counter. “Hi, little one.”

“Hi.” Louis kicks his legs happily, looking at the pot on the stove across the room. “Whatcha cookin’?”

“Some soup, it’s freezing outside and I thought you’d enjoy something homecooked tonight.”

Louis smiles, tugging Harry between his legs. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

Harry squeezes his thighs, nipping at Louis’ lip before turning to stir the soup. Louis drags his feet down Harry’s back, giggling when he catches one of his feet in the hand he’s not stirring with. “You’re touchy today, huh?”

Louis jumps down, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. “Just like you.”

Harry turns in Louis’ arms, cupping his cheeks and giving him a long kiss. “I like you, baby. So much.”

Louis hums, nuzzling Harry’s chest. “Is it almost ready?”

“Almost, give me just a second.”

Harry turns to add a few more spices, turning to grab a few bowls from the cabinet. “Go sit down, baby. I’ll bring it to you.”

Louis sits at the table, watching Harry move gracefully through his kitchen. He brings Louis his bowl of soup, setting it in front of him with a glass of rosé. “Can I get you anything else? Water?”

“Mm,” Louis hums, inhaling the soup, “Smells so good, it’s perfect, Harry.”

Harry smiles, kissing Louis’ head before going to grab his own bowl and wine. He sits across from Louis, their ankles intertwining under the table. They discuss their days as they eat, their laughs mingling as one while they fill their bellies. Harry babbles about something his mom talked to him about, Louis’ stomach fluttering fondly.

Louis stands when they’ve finished, grabbing Harry’s bowl and heading to the sink. Harry follows quickly, hip checking Louis and taking the bowls away. “I’ll do it, you go sit on the couch, baby.”

“You cooked, though,” Louis whines, pouting.

“Go sit, baby. Let me take care of you.”

Louis sighs, walking to the couch and plopping down. Harry’s apartment is much smaller than his, but in a way he feels more at home here. It’s lived in, the space smelling of cinnamon and home, smelling of Harry. He flips the TV on, putting on a random channel.

Harry takes a seat on the couch next to Louis, picking up his legs and sliding them into his lap. Louis smiles, his socks getting tugged off as Harry starts rubbing his feet. “What do you have planned this week?”

“I need to go see my family,” Louis sighs. “They’ve been so busy lately.”

“Do you have siblings?”

“One, just a younger sister.”

Harry hums. “Me too.”

Louis smiles. “Older or younger?”

“Older, she’s so smart.” Harry smiles, rubbing at Louis’ ankles. “Do you want kids?”

“Kids?”

Harry laughs, “Yeah, like reproduce tiny versions of yourself.”

Louis sighs, “I’m a little too old for kids now. I would’ve loved to have some though.”

“Too old? Louis you’re thirty-four, you’re not too old to have kids.”

“I don’t have the time anymore, Harry. If I had kids now, right now, I’d be fifty-four when they graduate high school. If I had children I’d want to be a part of their lives for a long time; not just until they’re forty.”

“Louis,” Harry sighs, “Baby, you’re not old. Most people have kids in their thirties, some people don’t even find the right person until then.”

Louis bites his lip, glancing back at the TV. “Do you want kids?”

“A hundred percent, I’ve always wanted kids. I wanna get married, have kids, everything.”

Louis swallows the lump in his throat, his anxiety starting to peak once again. “You’re so young, Harry.”

“Louis.” Harry gets his attention. “What’s going on?”

Louis sighs, sitting up and crawling into Harry’s lap. “Nothing. I just worry. I’m too old to have kids, you’re so sure you want kids. You should probably be with someone who has that kind of time.”

“Louis. Baby. Why do you talk like you’re a hundred years old? You’ve still got so much time, you’re thirty-four for god's sake.” Harry laughs, cupping Louis’ face. “Don’t panic about that. We’ll cross that bridge when we get there, okay?”

Louis nods. “Thank you.”

“Of course, baby.” Harry smiles, kissing Louis gently. “I’m not leaving you, I’m not going anywhere. I adore you.”

Louis smiles, kissing him over and over. “I adore you.”

“What makes you think you’re too old?”

Louis sighs, burying his face in Harry’s neck. “My ex used to tell me we were, I really wanted kids and he kept telling me to wait and when we hit thirty he kept telling me it was too late.”

“Baby, I’m so sorry he did that. It’s not too late, though.”

“It’s okay, he just obviously didn’t want them. I just wish he had told me that instead of appeasing me and then gaslighting me.”

Harry squeezes Louis tightly. “You deserve so much better.”

Louis nods, sniffling as memories of his ex come flooding back. “I’m not sure.”

“You’re not sure?” Harry asks, pulling Louis back and tilting his chin up. “Sweetheart, you deserve only good things, you’re so amazing.”

Louis sighs, looking down at the cross necklace dangling from Harry’s neck, his fingers sliding up and down the chain. “He wasn’t very nice to me.”

“Do you wanna talk about it? You can tell me anything, baby.”

Louis sniffles, suddenly feeling like a dam has broken. “He just neglected me a lot, like spent all his time at work after the first couple years. He’d come home and get drunk and we’d have sex but it was mostly just for him. He always told me he wanted me and I wanted him but then he’d get off and just ... leave. He’d wipe off and then go back to his office and not come back to bed. Or he’d make me suck him off before he went to meetings and then he’d just zip up and leave and wouldn’t say anything to me.”

“Baby.” Harry rubs his back gently. “I’m so sorry.”

“And when I said I wanted a divorce he didn’t even care. He actually beat me to it, served me papers with a fucking sticky note that said, ‘You’re not going to embarrass me’. As if that’s what I wanted?” Louis whimpers. “I just couldn’t take it anymore, I wanted him to love me so badly, wanted him to care. To feel like home for him like when we were younger. But the more time we spent together the further away he felt. He wasn’t the person I fell in love with. I started to wonder whether he ever _was_ the person I fell in love with and I ... I couldn’t take it anymore.”

Louis chances a glance up and Harry nods for him to continue, his eyes soft and genuine but not pitying. Louis lets out a shaky exhale. “I just struggle a lot with what he used to tell me. Plays in my head, you know? He always needed to have his way and what he said was law. It didn’t matter what it was, kids, the color of the walls, what we ate for dinner, whose family we visited, the cars we bought, even the fucking apartment I got to live in when we divorced. He picked it all, it was always his decision and never mine, my opinion never mattered. Made _me_ start to believe it didn’t matter.”

Harry waits a few moments, Louis taking a few deep breaths. “I’m sorry.”

Harry presses their foreheads together. “Baby, please don’t be sorry. I’m so grateful you told me, so grateful you feel safe enough to share.”

Louis nods. “You make me feel safer than I’ve ever felt.”

“Yeah?” Harry whispers, his eyes filling with tears.

“You make me feel so happy and safe and warm, I’ve never felt this way, not with him or anyone. I feel eighteen again with you, so giddy and giggly. It’s so silly.” Louis laughs quietly. “You’re my favorite person.”

Harry’s smile is so wide it looks painful, his dimples the deepest Louis’ ever seen. “You’re my favorite person, Louis. You’re my favorite part of every day.”

Louis whimpers, surging forward with tears still streaming down his face and searing their lips together. Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ waist, kissing him deeply as he squeezes. Louis moans, sucking on Harry’s tongue and dragging his nails down his back. The cotton of Harry’s shirt is soft under his hands, grounding him, their clothed groins grinding together as they both shift. They both moan into each other’s mouths, Harry’s hand dropping to Louis’ ass and groping roughly. “Bedroom?”

Louis whimpers, nodding as he presses kisses to Harry’s neck. “Please.”

Harry grips Louis’ thighs, lifting him as he stands up and carries him to his room. He drops Louis on the bed, crawling on after him and sucking a dark mark into his throat. “Gorgeous, baby.”

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis whines, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist, their groins grinding together through their sweatpants. Harry moans into his mouth, dragging his hands down Louis’ sides and sliding his shirt up and off. Their hands intertwine above Louis’ head, Harry dragging his mouth across his collarbones and biting at his soft skin. Louis whines desperately, “Want your cock.”

Harry groans, “Yeah, baby? Want me to fuck you?”

“Please. I need you,” Louis begs, his arms flexing where Harry’s holding them down.

“Anything you need, baby.” Harry reaches over to the nightstand, pulling the drawer open and grabbing a condom and lube out. He sits up, pulling Louis’ sweatpants off, shaking his head at his lack of underwear. “You’re so sexy.”

Louis giggles, blushing under his heated gaze. “Waste of time.”

“You drive me crazy,” Harry groans, biting Louis’ thigh as he slicks up his fingers. He balances Louis’ ankles on his shoulders as he circles his rim, the cold lube making Louis suck air through his teeth. “Sorry, baby,” Harry chuckles as he presses his fingertip inside.

He stretches Louis slowly, taking his time to press a second finger in, the third and fourth following not long after. He pumps them slowly, scissoring them and watching each wave of pleasure wash over Louis’ body. Harry’s intense gaze makes Louis’ cock ache, drooling pathetically on his belly where it lays completely neglected. Harry drags his lubed fingertips over it just as he pushes his own inside Louis, the pleasure making goosebumps rise across Louis’ skin. His legs are thrown over one shoulder, the feeling of Harry’s thick cock making his thighs shake. Louis moans loudly as Harry thrusts, his fingers digging painfully into his thighs.

Louis whines loudly, squirming when it’s just not enough. Harry’s eyebrows raise. “What do you need, baby? Tell me what you want.”

“Pin me down, please,” Louis whispers. “Want you on top of me.”

Harry groans, pulling out and grabbing Louis’ hips to turn him onto his belly. “Don’t come, not until I tell you.”

Louis nods, fisting the sheets and nuzzling Harry’s pillow. Harry pushes back inside, spreading Louis’ thighs and groping his ass before laying down on top of him. Louis feels like he’s being crushed, Harry’s full weight bearing down on him, but it only makes him feel safer. Harry’s everywhere, his smell, his body, his mouth on his neck. He thrusts roughly, grunting loudly as he takes Louis’ earlobe between his teeth, “Feel so fucking good, baby. So tight and warm around me, you love having my cock inside you, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Louis whimpers, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. “Fuck!”

“Such a good little boy for me, always my best boy. Begging me to take you every chance I can. You love when I fuck you like this, just want me close.”

Louis sobs, tears starting to collect in his eyes, “I do, I want you always.”

“I want you, sweetheart. Can’t ever stop looking at you, how beautiful you are. My sexy, smart, sweet baby.”

“ _Fuck_!”

Harry groans, his hips picking up the pace, their skin slapping loudly. “You’re so sexy, begging me to take you. You’re so tight for me, so— _fuck_ , so fucking good for me.”

Louis starts openly crying, tears pouring down his cheeks as Harry overwhelms him. “Oh god, Harry!” Harry grabs Louis’ hands, intertwining their fingers and sliding them further up the bed. Their hips slap loudly, Harry’s balls smacking his ass with each thrust. “Oh!” Louis whimpers, his voice increasing several octaves as Harry’s cock nails his prostate. Louis arches his back, his eyes rolling back. “Oh, god,” Louis drags out, moaning loudly, “Please keep talking.”

“Is that what you like? When I tell you how filthy you are? How much you drive me crazy?” Harry grunts loudly in his ear, filth dripping from his words. “Do you want to come, baby? Make yourself messy for me? Show everyone how good I make you feel?”

“Yes,” Louis whines, bouncing his ass back onto Harry’s cock as it wrecks him. “Want you to come.”

“Oh you want me to come? Want me to fill you up and ruin you? Like the messy boy you are?” Harry groans, his hips punishing as they move together, Louis’ ass jiggling obscenely after each thrust. Louis sobs loudly, nodding as he drools on the pillow. His cock drags across the sheets, just on the right side of painful as it leaks steadily. Harry’s nails dig into Louis’ hips, his arm wrapping around his throat loosely. “Look at you, baby. I love when you’re desperate for me.”

Louis whines, clenching tightly around his cock, ripping a loud moan from Harry’s throat. Sweat drips from his brow, Louis moaning and biting the pillow as Harry bites his shoulder roughly. “Fuck, Harry!”

“I’m gonna come, baby. Are you close? You gonna come for me?”

Louis nods, sobbing loudly, “Kiss me, please.”

Harry pulls Louis closer with his arm around his throat, their lips sliding together as they pant into each other’s mouths. Harry slides his tongue against Louis’, hands squeezing his hips so tightly it hurts. Louis moans into Harry’s mouth, his cock jerking as his orgasm builds. Harry groaning loudly as he spills into the condom, the pressure of his orgasm right against Louis’ prostate. Louis screams as he comes, chanting, “Harry” over and over until his throat is raw. His cock kicks painfully, cum smearing across his stomach and thighs.

He whimpers when Harry pulls out, his hole clenching around nothing. Harry groans, sinking his thumb into Louis. “We should get you a plug, baby.”

Louis glances over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised. “Why?”

“Think it’d be hot if I filled you up one day then plugged you.” Harry smirks, his thumb rubbing his red rim.

Louis rolls his eyes. “Is this when you tell me you have a breeding kink or something?”

Harry raises his eyebrows at Louis. “You got me.”

Louis scoffs, kicking his legs out. “Of course you do, I should’ve known when you started your little broody conversation.”

“You mean you don’t want a little Louis and a little Harry running around?” Harry giggles, kissing Louis’ cheek.

“Well first of all, that’s not how it works,” Louis huffs. “And second of all, I’d love that.”

“Mm, doesn’t mean I can’t try. I’d love to fill you up, get you pregnant.” Harry’s cock twitches against Louis’ ass.

“Oh god, get off,” Louis giggles, squirming underneath him. “You’re going to get turned on again and my ass needs a second to recover.”

“Tell me when you’re ready to go again, baby,” Harry groans, pinching his hip cheekily.

\--  
Louis is sitting back to back with Harry, their spines twisted and hands resting on the insides of each other’s thighs. They’re breathing together, their eyes shut and lengthening their spines with each inhale.

Louis squeaks when Harry slips his hand up his thigh. “Untwist, baby.”

Louis twists back, bending forward as Harry leans back, then bending backwards as he leans forward. They giggle as they roll each other back and forth, their arms linked and their spines stretching. Harry thrusts back a little roughly, making Louis squeal, “Harry!” Both of their laughs echo around the room and Harry mumbles a small apology, a smile in his voice.

“You’re bigger than me, be gentle,” Louis laughs, Harry’s fingers tickling his side.

“Could never forget how tiny and delicate you are, little one.” Harry tugs Louis’ hand up to his mouth, kissing his fingers. They bend back and forth a few more times before turning and grasping hands, the soles of their feet pressed together. They lean back, lengthening their legs and breathing together, Harry smiling at him cheekily.

Louis giggles, shaking his head. “I can’t take this seriously with you smiling at me like that!”

Harry laughs loudly. “Shut your eyes, we have six more reps.”

Louis shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut but it doesn’t help. Their giggles bubble between them, only getting through three more sets before they have to lay on their backs and let out their belly laughs. Harry crawls on top of Louis and kisses his little nose, nipping at his lower lip. “C’mon, let’s try something else.”

They both stand back to back, linking their arms together. Harry bends his knees, leaning forward and lifting Louis slowly. Louis giggles, trying not to bicycle his legs or squirm in case Harry drops him.

Harry sets him down, giggling out, “Your turn.”

“Harry, you’ll squish me,” Louis screeches, Harry already leaning backwards and shouting, “Bend your knees!”

Louis groans loudly in pain as he attempts to lift Harry onto his back, his little legs shaking. “Harry! You’re so fucking heavy!”

Harry giggles, his feet still firmly on the ground. “You’re so cute. Okay, okay put me down.” Louis leans back up immediately, Harry standing to his full height. Harry turns to Louis and scoops him up, spinning him in the air while Louis squeals. He sets Louis down gently, squeezing his hips and pressing his lips to Louis’ smiling cheeks. “Okay, one more and then we can cool off.”

Harry grabs Louis’ right hand, grabbing his own left ankle and raising his leg high in the air behind his head. Louis mirrors him, raising his left leg almost up to his shoulder. Harry shakes his head in awe, his smile wide and bright. “Your flexibility will never not turn me on.”

Louis scoffs, holding eye contact as they breathe for a few beats, dropping their legs and repeating on the right side.

They sit down, their legs spread wide open with Harry’s feet pressed against Louis’ shins. He flexes them to deepen Louis’ stretch, their hands joining in the middle. Harry leans back, tugging Louis forward and stretching his spine. Louis pulls back, their legs switching so that Louis’ feet are pressed against Harry’s shins. They pull back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Harry laughing when Louis tugs extra hard, “Baby! You’re gonna jerk my arm out of socket!”

“You tried to squish me!”

“This is a cool down, not revenge!”

“It’s always revenge time, Harold.”

Harry chuckles, shaking his head. “Who’s gonna finger you when you’ve broken my arms?”

“I have fingers.” Louis raises his eyebrows challengingly.

“But they’re so tiny, can’t reach that spot that makes you see stars. Can’t fill you up the way you like, little size queen.”

Louis scoffs, dropping Harry’s hands and crossing his arms. Harry tugs him forward by his ankles, his legs stretched out and Louis’ overlapping his. Louis squeals, shoving at his chest only to end up with Harry’s fingers wrapped tightly around his wrists. “You’re feisty today, baby.”

“And you’re annoying.”

Harry smirks. “You love it.”

Louis huffs and wraps his legs around his waist, kissing him. Harry intertwines their fingers, mumbling against his lips, “Let’s go meet my mom, baby.”

\--  
Louis smiles as Harry twirls him, their lips meeting as he walks him backwards into the restaurant. They pull back as the hostess clears her throat, a wide smile on her face. “Reservation?”

“Yes, but I think my mom is here already, it should be under Styles.”

She checks her list. “Right this way.”

They follow her to a table towards the back, Harry pinching Louis’ ass as they turn a corner. The hostess waves her arm out, gesturing to a table with a dark-haired woman sitting and sipping some water. She looks up as they approach, her eyes lighting up in the same way Harry’s do. “This must be Louis.”

Louis smiles, shaking her hand. “So nice to meet you,” she tells him, pulling him into a warm hug, squeezing tightly, “I’ve heard so much about you!”

“I’ve heard so much about you,” Louis smiles, kissing her cheek sweetly.

Harry’s mom hugs him, turning to Louis, “Only good things, I hope.”

Harry giggles next to her, squeezing her shoulders. “There’s only good things to say about you, Mom.”

They sit, Harry sitting next to Louis and his mom sitting across from them. She smiles at the two of them, shaking her head in awe. “You two are so beautiful together. An absolute dream.”

Louis blushes, glancing at Harry and giggling when he sees his wide eyes and pink cheeks. His mom scoffs, “Oh Harry, I’m just complimenting you. You’re a gorgeous couple!”

Harry chuckles awkwardly, wrapping his arm around Louis’ shoulders, “Thanks, mom.”

She sips her water, smiling at them over her glass. “So, Louis. Harry tells me you’re learning how to do yoga properly?”

Louis nods. “Yeah, I started taking his class and he offered private lessons.”

“Oh, did he?” She raises an eyebrow at Harry. “That was very kind of him.”

Louis giggles, squeezing Harry’s thigh under the table. They spend the lunch chatting and getting to know each other, Louis’ heart aching fondly when Harry kisses his mom’s cheek before they leave. He already feels like he belongs here, in Harry’s arms, laughing with his mom about how silly he can be, how silly he was growing up. This is the type of family he had always dreamed of, the type of love that he’s craved all these years.

In the car on the way home, Louis glances at Harry and finds he can’t take his eyes off of him. With his infectious smile and sweet eyes, Louis feels the weight of Harry’s heart.

An hour later when they’re in Harry’s apartment and he’s laid down on the bed to be kissed senseless, hands gripping and caressing, Louis feels the overwhelming feeling of submission in the name of love. He doesn’t feel used or unwanted, never feels like he’s not the beacon of Harry’s every desire.

Here, in Harry’s arms, in his apartment, with nothing but time and love, Louis feels like he’s finally home. He feels secure for the first time since before he can ever remember, maybe for the first time ever.

Harry is what it feels like to be loved.

\--  
Louis opens the door to Harry’s apartment, a bottle of wine under his arm as he wanders into the kitchen and sets the spare key on the counter. He glances around the room, trying to remember where the corkscrew is. It’s late, just past midnight but Harry is due back any moment after going to a work soirée.

The front door opens, the sound of Harry dropping his keys on the table echoing through the apartment. Louis smiles to himself as he listens to Harry whistle a happy tune, kicking his boots off and approaching quickly. Louis twists the cork off as he rounds the corner, Harry screaming loudly in fear, “Fuck! Louis! You fucking scared me!”

Louis laughs loudly, taking a sip from the wine bottle. He rushes over to Harry, jumping into his arms and kissing him sweetly. “Wanted to surprise you.”

“Surprise me?” Harry chuckles, groping Louis’ ass before taking the wine bottle and taking a sip. “Or make me shit my pants?”

“Sexy,” Louis mumbles against his throat, his fingers already working to unbuckle Harry’s belt.

Harry groans when Louis slides his hand into his underwear, fingers wrapping around his cock. “You’re trying to kill me.”

“Hm.” Louis smirks. “Wait till you see what I can do with my mouth.” Louis drops to his knees, pulling Harry’s cock out and sucking him down until he’s bumping the back of his throat.

Harry drops his head back, his fingers tangling in Louis’ hair as he groans, “Fuck, baby.”

Louis bobs his head, looking up at Harry with wide, innocent eyes. Harry shakes his head, dimple popping as he moans, “You’re so obscene, look at you. So gorgeous with a cock in your mouth.”

Louis moans, wrapping his hand around the base of Harry’s cock and jerking him in time with his mouth. He rolls Harry’s balls in his other hand, spit dripping down his chin. He whimpers when Harry tugs his hair, moving his head at the pace he craves. His cock hits the back of Louis’ throat. “Take it, baby. Take it all, I know you can,” he groans in awe as Louis swallows around him and takes him down to the base.

Harry groans loudly, holding Louis still as his abs clench. “Fuck, baby. Such a good boy.”

Louis gags, spit spilling out of his stretched lips and down his chin, dripping onto his shirt. Harry drags his thumb through it, smearing the spit across his face. “Look at you, so messy. Came over here just to get on your knees for me, baby?”

Louis nods as best as he can, Harry releasing him and letting him catch his breath. “Want you to fuck me, Harry.”

“Sure, baby. C’mon, let’s go to bed.” They carry the wine to bed, stripping each other slowly, caressing each other the whole time. Harry lays Louis down gently, the moonlight streaming in through the windows casting a blue hue across the room, illuminating their skin. They kiss slowly, Harry’s fingers pressing one after the other into Louis’ hole, pumping until he’s begging with tears in his eyes.

Harry goes to grab the condom and roll it on, Louis reaching out to grasp his wrist. “Wait.”

The silence is weighted as they gaze at each other, Harry whispering to not break the moment, “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.” Louis smiles. “I’ve never been so sure.”

Harry searches his eyes, a slow smile spreading over his face. “Okay.”

He grabs the lube next to the condom, slicking up his cock with tight pulls of his hand. He rubs the tip over Louis’ hole. “Is this how you want it, baby? On your back?”

Louis nods. “I want to kiss you while you fuck me.”

“Anything you want, baby.” Harry smiles, glancing back down at Louis’ hole. He eases inside, hips moving slowly. Louis breathes through the stretch, his focus on Harry whose jaw is clenching rhythmically.

“You okay?”

“You’re so fucking tight.” Harry laughs quietly, burying his face in Louis’ neck as he sinks in inch by inch. “Feel so good around me, baby.”

He fucks into Louis slowly at first, their lips sliding as Harry licks into his mouth and swallows his moans. Their hips move together, Louis grinding down as Harry thrusts in, their skin slapping loudly. Harry starts to fuck into him harder, biting at Louis’ lip. “So gorgeous, little one.”

Louis moans, twisting his fingers in Harry’s hair and pulling his mouth back to his. “Stop talking and kiss me.”

“You usually like when I talk, it gets you off.”

“Yeah. But tonight I just wanna feel you, Harry.”

Harry groans, his eyes rolling back. He adjusts his hips, grabbing one of Louis’ legs and propping his ankle over his shoulder to change the angle. On his next thrust, Louis throws his head back and screams, his nails digging into Harry’s back, “Fuck!”

Harry groans, sucking a hickey into Louis’ throat as he pumps his hips faster. “God, baby.”

They kiss sloppily, teeth clashing as they lick into each other’s mouths. Harry drags his fingers up Louis’ thigh, squeezing gently before slipping up to his calf and grasping his ankle. He bends Louis’ leg high above his body, his hips moving quicker as he presses against Louis’ leg until his toes are touching the headboard. Louis arches his back obscenely, his screams getting louder as Harry pounds into him relentlessly, “Fuck! Oh _fuck_ , _Harry_! Oh!”

Harry wraps Louis’ leg around his waist and leans down to cover his body with his own, arms wrapping around his dainty shoulders. “My gorgeous boy.”

Louis sobs, his nails dragging across Harry’s shoulder blades, his eyes squeezing shut. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna come,” he whines, their lips locking as Harry’s thumbs drag over Louis’ nipples.

“Come for me, baby. Let me take care of you.”

Louis reaches down to jerk his cock quickly, his hand moving in time with Harry’s hard thrusts. Harry’s balls slap heavily against Louis’ ass, his cock leaking desperately in his hand as he screams loudly, his back practically coming completely off the bed as his cock spurts across his belly.

Harry groans loudly, the feeling of Louis clenching so tightly coupled with fucking him bare too much to last any longer. He comes inside of Louis, emptying his load into his hole. Louis whimpers, his cock starting to hurt as he continues to jerk himself slowly, his fingers dragging through his own cum, “Fuck.”

Harry leans down and kisses him gently, the blue of the room dancing off of his cheekbones, making his features even more sharp. Louis cups his face, rubbing their noses together and giggling when Harry bites the end of his. He rolls off of Louis and stares at the ceiling for a moment, his fingers dragging through some of the cum on his hip. “We need to shower.”

“Let’s just lay here for a moment.” Louis sighs happily, the ache in his ass matching the fond ache he feels in his chest. He rolls his head to the side and smiles at Harry. “Okay?”

Harry tugs Louis closer, his hands resting firmly on Louis’ lower back. “When did you figure out you liked me?”

Louis purses his lips, thinking back through all the weeks they’ve spent together. “Well, I guess during our first or second private lesson.”

Harry nods, brushing his fingers through Louis’ hair. “Interesting.”

“When did you figure it out?”

Harry shrugs, his eyes drifting off before snapping back to Louis’. “I guess I felt it immediately, I was so drawn to you on your first day of class. I think I figured out I liked you when you—”

“When I showed you my thong the first day?” Louis smirks.

Harry rolls his eyes, rolling Louis onto his back again and cradling his head. “No, silly. I figured out I liked you when I finally got you alone and you were as sweet and kind as I thought you would be.”

Louis smiles up at Harry. “God, you’re a sap.”

“You are too, but nice try,” Harry laughs, kissing him gently.

Louis sighs dreamily, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck, “I love you.”

“I love you, Louis. So much.” Harry cups Louis’ cheeks and kisses him sweetly, their noses brushing briefly. Louis feels like his heart is going to pound out of his chest, his hands sliding down Harry’s to feel his beating just as hard. It’s so overwhelming, Louis’ mind automatically searching for something witty to say.

“I’ll love you even more if you carry me to the shower.”

“Baby, I’ll even lick the cum out of your asshole.” Harry smirks, tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth.

Louis moans, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck, “You do love me.”

Harry lifts Louis carefully. “So much.”

\--  
Returning to his family home is always a bit of a culture shock, the twelfth on the list of houses his family lived in over his thirty-four years. Neither he nor his sister have ever lived in this one, his mother having moved in with her boyfriend shortly after her last child flew the nest, so nothing about it feels familiar. Then again, none of them ever did after the third move.

His mother, sister, and aunt are sitting at the kitchen table when they walk in, Harry’s hand held in his. They all look up from their coffee, faces breaking into wide smiles.

“Oh my god!” his mom shouts, jumping up from her seat to embrace him. He hugs her back gently, laughing into her shoulder as she squeezes him. “This must be handsome Harry!”

Harry laughs, his cheek dimpling at the nickname. “That would be me, so lovely to meet you.”

Louis’ aunt stands, her eyebrow raised at him. “Well, well, Louis. Traded in for a younger model then? I didn’t think you had it in you to have a cougar phase.”

Louis’ stomach sinks, his eyebrows knitting together as the words sink into his skin like ink from a needle. Cougar written in bold, dark letters across his forehead, staining him as some sort of stereotype. Harry’s hand presses to his lower back. “No, no. Louis’ anything but.” Harry smiles awkwardly, deflecting successfully by diving straight into questions about her. Louis couldn’t be more thankful, but his stomach is still in knots even when they sit down at the table and his mom fawns over them.

“Louis told me you were cute, but you’re gorgeous!” She fans herself, giggling at Louis’ scandalized face.

“Mom,” Louis huffs, glancing at his sister for help who just giggles into her hand. “Please don’t harass my boyfriend.”

“I’m not, I’m not.” She huffs back, so similar to Louis.

The anxious pit in his belly that had successfully disappeared for the last few weeks is suddenly back, his fingers drumming on his thigh as Harry successfully takes each question thrown at him, charming his family and making everyone smile. The time passes slowly yet all at once, and Louis finds himself exhaling in relief when it’s time to leave.

Harry takes him home after, Louis undressing quickly and climbing into bed. He smiles when Harry follows suit, climbing under the blankets and tugging Louis to him. They snuggle close, fingers laced together on Harry’s chest, Louis’ thigh thrown over his waist and his head cradled against his shoulder.

Louis’ mind is whirling, fear turning that sticky, sweet river in his veins ice cold, a shiver shooting down his spine as he feels the panic bubble up. _Cougar_. He takes calming breaths, nuzzling Harry’s neck, _it’ll be okay_.

Louis calls Harry on Wednesday, cancelling their tenth lesson, trying to mask his hyperventilating over the phone. He hangs up when Harry starts to question him, claiming he has to go see his family.

\--  
By Saturday, he’s falling into bed with Harry again, unable to resist the temptation.

Louis tangles his fingers with Harry’s, their shoulders brushing and their skin sticky with sweat still. Harry sighs happily, rolling onto his side and sliding his fingers through Louis’ hair. “You’re so beautiful. I’m so lucky.”

Louis smiles shyly. “Thank you, H.”

Harry’s eyes search Louis’, the wheels in his head turning. Louis drags his hand down Harry’s firm chest, whispering softly, “What’s on your mind?”

“I can’t wait to marry you.”

Louis sighs, squeezing his eyes shut. He feels Harry’s shoulders tense up, his fingers stopping in his hair and dropping to his arm, mumbling, “What’s on your mind, now?”

“Harry, we aren’t getting married.” Louis opens his eyes, the bubble bursting.

Harry furrows his eyebrows. “What?”

“We aren’t going to get married. You’re not going to marry me.”

“Why not?”

“Because,” Louis sighs, sitting up and burying his face in his hands, “this isn’t how things are supposed to be. I’m wasting your time.”

Harry huffs, “Oh, please, Louis. Pray tell how you’re wasting my time.”

“Because!” Louis screeches, climbing out of the bed. “Because I have too many issues! I’m _damaged_. My time is over. I’m—I’m a _cougar_! I’ve done the marriage and arguing about babies shit and I can’t do it again. I honestly don’t understand your obsession with it, Harry! It ruins everything, you’ll get bored of me and you’ll find someone your age who can give you everything you need!”

“Woah, woah.” Harry sits up, kneeling on the bed. “Baby, calm down.”

Louis takes a few deep breaths. “You deserve to be with someone your age, Harry. I’ve wasted your time and I’m so sorry.”

“Louis, you’re not even old. You’re thirty-four! You have so much time, _we_ have so much time!”

Louis feels tears pouring down his cheeks, turning quickly to dress. “Harry, we need to just end it now. It’ll be less painful.”

“No!” Harry panics, climbing out of bed and trying to stop Louis. He yanks on his underwear and practically guards the door. “No, you can’t.”

“Harry, please,” Louis begs, sobbing and trying to push him out of the way. “Please, let me go. I need to go.”

“I love you,” Harry sobs, tears dripping down his cheeks. “Please don’t go.”

“Move, Harry.” Louis shakes his head, biting both of his lips to try to hold back more sobs. “Please. This was always supposed to be casual, some mindblowing sex to cure the loneliness for a few weeks. It was never supposed to go this far.”

“It was never casual for me, Louis.” Harry shakes his head, more tears sliding down his cheeks. “I love you, I knew from the moment you stepped foot in my class, I knew you were special. I wanted you to be mine.”

“I was never yours, Harry. I never could be. Now please, move.” Louis sobs, finally getting Harry to step aside. He rushes down the hall, sliding his shoes on and grabbing his coat. He digs the spare key out of his pocket and tosses it on the table, slipping out of the front door.

\--  
“Louis, baby, what were you thinking?” Kim asks, staring at him in disbelief. “He’s so perfect for you.”

Anna chimes in, “Louis, he loves you.”

Louis shakes his head, staring at his full mimosa. “I know all that, you don’t have to remind me.”

“You can let yourself have this, Louis. You can have the happy ending.” Lisa smiles at him softly, her hand squeezing his.

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” Louis huffs. “Can we please change the subject?”

The silence is painful, the sound of silverware against plates as tables around them eat. Louis chugs his mimosa, leaning forward to grab the pitcher to pour another.

He hears the girls sigh, Louis’ stomach sinking as he thinks about how horrible of a friend he’s being.

“Oh my god!” Kim screeches, making everyone jump. “Louis, I forgot to tell you! I saw Tim the other day!”

Louis looks up at Kim with a raised eyebrow. “Okay?”

“Louis. He’s fucking bald now.” she giggles. “And he looks terrible!”

Louis gasps loudly, “He got plugs though!”

“Apparently they fell out or something, it was all shiny head when I saw him! The sun reflected off of it, almost fucking blinded me!”

The girls all cackle loudly and the conversation flows, Lisa snorting OJ out of her nose when Kim talks about riding her husband the other night only for him to fall asleep. Louis tries to feel better, to laugh and be happy with his girls; only his mind drifts back to Harry every time.

\--  
A knock sounds at Louis’ front door. Louis drops what he’s doing, trying to think of any of his friends that would show up randomly.

Louis gasps when he opens his apartment door, Harry standing there with tears in his eyes.

“Lou,” Harry’s voice cracks, shattering Louis’ carefully taped together heart into a million pieces again, “Please can I come in?”

“Harry,” Louis sighs. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Please,” Harry begs, his voice shaking. “Please, baby.”

Louis tips his head back, taking a few deep breaths. “Okay. Just a few minutes.”

Harry steps into the apartment, following Louis to the couch and sitting. Louis sighs, the awkward atmosphere making him gnaw at his lip. “Do you want something to drink? Water?”

“Louis.” Harry bites his lip. “Please just. We love each other, we’re in love.”

“Harry.”

“No, just. Let me talk, Louis. You got to talk the other night and now it’s my turn.”

Louis sniffles, turning to look away from Harry as he wells up. Harry scoots forward, resting his hand on Louis’ back and rubbing it soothingly. “Baby, I love you. I want to be with you no matter what you need. If that’s to not get married or have kids, I’ll be okay with that if I get to be with you.”

Louis shakes his head, tears pouring down his cheeks. “I don’t want that for you, that would be so selfish of me.”

“You’re not the only one making this decision, Louis. Just cause you’re a few years older than me doesn’t mean you know everything.”

Louis huffs, shoving Harry’s arm away. “You’re a fucking asshole. You think you know all about marriage? Like you know what it’s like to be with someone for longer than for you to get your dick wet?”

“That’s not fair.” Harry scrunches his eyebrows together. “Just because I’ve slept with a lot of people doesn’t mean I don’t know what real love looks like; that I don’t know what marriage means.”

“Oh yeah, you must know with all _your_ experience. You know everything, I forgot, my bad.” Louis stands, pacing the room.

“You’re so unbelievable,” Harry huffs, standing to wrap his arms around Louis’ shoulders. “You’re not going to push me away. I know that’s what you’re doing.”

“I’m not doing anything besides being honest with you.” Louis sniffles. “Marriage ruins everything. It would ruin us. It will ruin me when you leave.”

Harry shakes his head, kissing the crown of Louis’ head. “I’m not going anywhere, little one. I love you.”

“No you don’t.”

“I do, I love you so much. You’re my person, Louis. You’re it for me,” Harry whimpers, making Louis’ heart ache.

“Harry,” Louis whispers, fisting his hand in his shirt. He looks up at Harry, tears rolling down his cheeks. “We can’t do this. I can’t be with you.”

Harry shakes his head, wiping Louis’ cheeks with his thumbs. “I just want to be with you, Louis.”

Louis sobs, shaking his head as he wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and kisses him. Their tears mingle as they kiss slowly, Louis reaching up and tangling his fingers in Harry’s hair. “This is such a bad idea.”

Harry shakes his head, kissing Louis and lifting him in his arms. “Tell me to stop if you want me to stop.”

Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s waist, sucking a hickey into his neck. “Don’t stop, please.”

Harry carries Louis to his bedroom, setting him on the bed gently and crawling on top of him. Louis tugs Harry’s shirt over his head, fingers sliding down his chest before tangling in his cross necklace. “Kiss me.”

Harry grabs Louis’ wrists, pinning them above his head and kissing him passionately. He licks into Louis’ mouth, holding his wrists in one hand as he grinds his hips forward. Louis moans, squirming under Harry’s body. “Please fuck me.”

Harry groans, sucking on Louis’ lower lip. “Going to, sweetheart.”

Louis whines, letting Harry undress him slowly. His hands drag over Louis’ body, pushing Louis’ knees to his chest as he slides down the bed. He nuzzles at Louis’ thigh, kissing down his crack, and licks a broad stripe over his hole. Louis moans, arching his back and fisting the sheets above his head as Harry flattens his tongue against his hole over and over.

“Taste so good, baby,” Harry groans, pushing harder on Louis’ thighs to spread him wider, circling his rim with his tongue. Louis whines loudly, grinding down onto his mouth and gasping when Harry pushes his tongue inside of him. He pumps his tongue slowly, sitting up to grab lube out of the nightstand. “Do I need a condom?”

Louis shakes his head slowly, their eyes locked as Harry rubs his middle finger around his rim. “Okay.”

Harry slicks his fingers up, rubbing at his hole gently before pushing his index finger inside. He pumps it slowly, eyes still locked on Louis’. He slides in a second finger, scissoring them as he reaches up to rub at Louis’ nipple, pinching it and making him moan. Arousal zips through his body, Louis’ head dropping onto the pillow and moaning loudly. Harry slides a third finger inside, his other hand fisting Louis’ cock slowly. “You’re so pretty, baby. My gorgeous boy.”

Louis sobs, squeezing his eyes shut and grinding down onto Harry’s fingers. He’s purposefully avoiding Louis’ prostate, torturing him with slow pumps of his fingers. Louis begs for more, whimpering loudly, “Please, Harry! I need you.”

Harry pulls his fingers out, slicking his cock up and sinking into Louis slowly. He groans loudly, biting at Louis’ earlobe as he bottoms out. “Fuck, baby.”

“Did you miss me?” Louis gasps, dragging his nails down Harry’s back and wrapping his legs around his waist.

Harry grunts. “Always. I miss you anytime you’re not around.”

He thrusts roughly, Louis’ body inching up the bed as he fucks him. Harry squeezes Louis’ hips, sucking hickies into Louis’ collarbones. “Fuck, baby. I love you so much.”

Louis whines, “Harder.” He arches his back, fucking himself down on Harry’s cock. “You feel so fucking good, oh god!”

Harry obliges, thrusting with venom, reaching up to tug his hair and whispering in his ear, “Feel so fucking good. I’ll take care of you, baby.”

Louis whimpers, tears forming in his eyes as emotion starts to bubble up. “Yeah? You wanna take care of me?”

“Yeah, I’ll fucking cherish you.” Harry moans. “You’re it for me, Lou. My favorite person in the world.” Louis can hear the shake of his voice, his throat getting thicker with each thrust. He pushes back on Harry’s chest until he’s lying flat on the bed, Louis climbing on top and straddling his hips. He sinks down on his cock, bouncing quickly, their skin slapping loudly in the room.

He adjusts his hips on each down thrust until Harry’s cock nails his prostate, Louis throwing his head back and screaming, “Oh fuck!”

Harry groans loudly, his fingers digging roughly into Louis’ hips. “That’s it, baby. Take what you need. Just want you to feel good.”

Louis sobs, leaning forward to kiss Harry and grinding his ass on his cock. “I love you.”

“I love you, Louis. I love you so much,” Harry sobs, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and kissing him deeply. He places his feet flat on the bed and fucks up into Louis’ stretched hole.

Louis screams, his nails digging into Harry’s chest, “Oh my— Fuck! Oh fuck!”

“Yeah, baby. You gonna come for me? Show me how good I make you feel?”

Louis nods, sobbing openly as his cock drools pathetically against his belly. “Oh god, I’m coming!”

Harry groans as Louis clenches, filling Louis to the brim. Louis throws his head back, his cock shooting across Harry’s abs, their hands sliding over sweaty skin, never getting enough. Louis sits up as he comes down, panting wildly as he scrambles to make sense of what—and how—that just happened. “Fuck.”

“Baby—”

“We aren’t together. We can’t be.”

Harry huffs, dropping his head back onto the pillow. “Baby, my cock is still in your ass.”

Louis huffs, lifting off his lap and cringing as cum starts to drip down his thigh. He rubs his hands over his legs, staring at his limp dick resting against his thigh. “Harry—”

“I can't get this from anyone else.”

Louis laughs ironically, “Harry, you can get sex anywhere.”

Harry sits up, tugging his hair in frustration. “God, not the sex, Louis. This spark, this connection. This feeling I have when we’re together. You’re everything to me.”

“Harry.” Louis shakes his head. “I just can’t. We can’t.”

Harry shakes his head. “Why won’t you listen to me?”

“I am listening to you,” Louis scoffs, crossing his arms.

Harry purses his lips, climbing out of the bed and yanking his clothes back on. “For the record, I’m not giving up on this. On you. When you decide to hear me out and use fucking logic, you know where to find me.”

He yanks his shirt back on over his head and turns to leave, the sight of Harry walking away making Louis burst into tears, his hands shaking. Harry turns at the door, taking in the sight of Louis naked and sobbing, his arms crossed. Louis sniffles, trying to restrain himself from jumping up and begging Harry to stay.

The door shuts a few moments after Harry disappears out of his bedroom and Louis just sits, stares. He robotically climbs out of bed, walks to his bathroom and turns on the shower. Louis sits on the floor of the bathroom and with the sound of running water cascading down the drain acting as a mask, he sobs, trying to desperately put his heart back together.

\--  
Louis smiles at the ladies as he takes a seat. “Hi babies.”

Kim raises an eyebrow at Louis. “Oh, honey. Look at you.”

Louis glances down at his wrinkled shirt, a stain on the belly where he’d dripped toothpaste this morning when brushing his teeth. He looks back up at Kim, shrugging his shoulders. “Sorry, I slept late.”

“Why are you limping again?” Lisa asks, her eyebrows raised too. “Did you see Harry?”

Louis pours himself a mimosa, silence speaking volumes.

“Oh, Louis,” Anna whispers. “Why are you doing this to yourself?”

“You act like I have a choice,” Louis scoffs.

“You do, Louis. You have the choice to let Harry love you,” Kim scoffs. “What Tim did was wrong. He never treated you right and he took advantage of your love for him, but Tim is not Harry. Tim never did half of what Harry has done in three months. He adores you, Louis.”

Louis shakes his head, his lip wobbling as he whimpers, “He’s going to leave.”

Lisa shakes her head. “Louis, honey, that man looks at you like you hung the moon and stars.”

Anna nods in agreement. “The only thing stopping you is yourself.”

“I’m just, I’m so old.” Louis sniffles. “He’s going to want to have kids and get married and I’m past that. He should find someone his own age.”

Kim scoffs, “Oh for god’s sake, Louis.”

Lisa grumbles quietly under her breath. Anna shakes her head. “Louis, you’re thirty-four.”

“Yeah, exactly.”

Kim glances at the other girls. “Listen. I don’t know what Tim told you, but that’s not too old to have kids. I understand if you don’t want to get married again after him, but you could still have kids, Louis.”

Louis bites his lip, shaking his head. “What if he finds someone his age?”

Anna squeezes his hand. “He’s not going to leave you, Louis. He loves you. You’re his world and you don’t have to question it.”

Louis bites his lip, twisting his fingers in his lap. “I just don’t want to get hurt anymore.”

“Then stop hurting yourself, baby.” Lisa smiles, wiping his tears and patting his cheek. “You deserve love and happiness. Who better to give it to you than a hunky yoga man?”

Louis laughs, shaking his head. “He is hunky.”

“You’re a match made in heaven, Louis. You’ll never know if you don’t give it a chance.” Anna smiles, winking at him when Louis finally sighs, nodding his head, “Okay.”

\--  
The clock strikes midnight, Louis’ eyes aching with the lack of sleep. He’s been struggling to sleep for weeks now, his constant anxiety and fear making him restless. He feels tears well up and sighs frustratedly, “God, how do I have any fucking tears left?”

He rolls over, wiping at his eyes and shaking his head. “God.”

He tries to breathe to appease his anxiety, his heart aching. He longs for Harry’s warmth, to feel safe in his arms again. He longs for that feeling of home, the only security he’s ever felt in his life. He whimpers, nuzzling a pillow that doesn’t smell like Harry, in this huge apartment that he hates. He wants to be back in Harry’s cramped bed in his small apartment that smells like him.

He finds himself swiping through the pictures on his phone, memory after memory making his heart ache. Harry smiling at the camera, Harry cooking at his stove, Harry making a face at the camera looking like Tarzan with his wild curls and tongue hanging out of his mouth. Louis giggles, shaking his head as more tears roll down his cheeks. “Oh fuck,” he whispers. _I need him_.

Louis steps into yoga class the next morning, rolling out his mat and grinning at the girls, their answering smiles paired with confused eyes. Harry steps into the room, hooking up his mic without looking at the class. He turns and glances through the rows of students, smiling at each one but the light in his eyes is gone. Louis feels the air get sucked out of the room when they make eye contact, Harry’s gasp audible over the microphone. Louis smiles softly, raising his eyebrows minutely. Harry’s answering dimple craters are blinding, distinguishable from across the room, his eyes carrying through the rest of the students. “Namaste, class.”

He leads them through the class, the routine one Louis knows well. His body moves gracefully in time with Harry’s, his heart pounding hard in his chest. Harry tries to keep his eyes off Louis, but his nerves are palpable. It’s obvious in the way his hands shake and his eyebrows crease as he gives instructions to the class. Louis tries to restrain from going over to him to smooth the wrinkles and hold his hand, press kisses to his chest until he’s calm.

Louis lingers after class ends, the students filing out one by one. He says goodbye to the girls, each of them squeezing his hand and whispering, “Good luck.”

Harry shuts the door when the last student has left, leaving the two of them alone. “Louis.”

“I’m so sorry, Harry.”

Harry shakes his head. “Baby, you have nothing to be sorry for.”

“I do. I freaked out and panicked and I messed this up.” He falls into Harry’s arms as he rushes over, clinging to his sweaty shirt as tears roll down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry.”

“Baby, please. You don’t need to be sorry. You’ve been through so much and I understand where you’re coming from. I’m never going to do that to you, though. I love you.” Harry rubs his back. “You’re my favorite person, Louis.”

Louis nods. “I know. I always knew. I’m just so scared, Harry.”

“I’m scared too, love is terrifying,” Harry whispers. “But I want this, I want you.”

Louis nods. “I want this too.”

Harry pulls back and tilts Louis’ chin up, kissing him gently. “I love you. We don’t have to have it all figured out right now, we have time.”

Louis smiles. “I love you. We have time.”

Harry tucks Louis’ longer fringe behind his ear. “Let’s go home?”

Louis sighs happily. “Please.”

They grab their bags, intertwining their fingers as they walk to their cars. Harry drives them back to his apartment, Louis feeling a huge weight lift from his shoulders the moment he steps across the threshold. He turns as he sets his bag down in the living area, smiling at Harry from across the room. “I missed you.”

Harry opens his arms wide. “C’mere, baby.”

Louis practically launches himself into Harry’s arms, their lips locking as they stumble to the bedroom. Harry drags Louis’ sweaty yoga tights off, groaning when he finds a pink lacy thong. “Did you buy another one?”

“Bought it just for you.”

Harry chuckles, nuzzling Louis’ cock through his panties, “Love these.”

Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s head, giggling when he bites at his thighs, “Harry!”

“Well don’t put them in my face if you don’t want me to munch them!” Harry kisses over the bite marks, smoothing his hands over Louis’ legs and squeezing his hips.

Harry kisses up Louis’ body, squeezing his chin and pressing their lips together. Louis moans into the kiss, grinding his groin into Harry’s. “You gonna fuck me?”

“No.”

Louis pulls back, eyebrows scrunched together. “No?”

“No.” Harry confirms, kissing Louis’ neck, pulling back to waggle his eyebrows. “I’m going to make love to you.”

Louis scoffs, rolling his eyes, “You’re so annoying.”

“You love it,” Harry giggles, dragging Louis up the bed and yanking his shirt off. Harry strips quickly, Louis still in his pink panties. He flips Louis onto his belly, tugging the thong strap to the side and groaning loudly, “A plug? Did you wear this the entire time?”

Louis giggles, “Maybe.”

“Oh god, baby.”

Harry tugs on the plug, watching Louis’ lube slick rim stretch around it. He pumps it in and out slowly, his thumb dragging around his stretched rim. “So sexy, fuck.”

Louis whimpers. “Thought you might wanna plug me after you fill me up.”

Harry groans loudly, “Oh my god, am I in heaven?”

Louis snorts, pushing up onto his knees so his ass is presented. “Clearly.”

Harry pushes the plug in and out a few more times before tugging it out all the way, yanking the bottle of lube out of his nightstand to slick up his cock.

He sets the plug next to him on the bed for after, rubbing the tip of his cock over Louis’ hole. He sinks into Louis gently, thrusting slowly until their hips are flush. Louis moans, clenching tightly and fisting the sheets. Harry pistons his hips into Louis quickly, their hands intertwined as he moans loudly.

Louis gasps out as Harry’s cock drags across his prostate, his hips pressing back to chase the feeling. He’s desperate to feel Harry inside of him, the ache he’s felt finally dissipating.

“Fuck, H,” Louis moans, eyes rolling back when Harry bites his shoulder. “Please, harder.”

Harry yanks Louis up, planting his feet on the floor and yanking his leg up over his arm and pushing inside. Louis sobs, the burn from weeks of not doing any yoga making his eyes water. Harry smirks, thrusting roughly. “Gonna have to start from the beginning, huh? Need private lessons, little one?”

“Oh my god, please! Harry!” Louis moans, eyes rolling back in his head. “Fuck!”

Harry groans loudly, sucking bruise after bruise into Louis’ chest and neck, sharply slapping his ass.

Louis drags his nails down Harry’s chest, his little cock kicking between their bodies. Harry rubs his palm over it, the pink lace dragging across the sensitive head.

Harry smirks, his eyes locked on Louis’ cock as it soaks his panties. “Look at your gorgeous little cock, baby. So hard for me.”

Louis throws his head back, grinding his hips forward into Harry’s hand. Harry thrusts harder, in and out before withdrawing completely and bending Louis over the edge of the bed. “Gonna fill you up, baby. Plug you full and get you pregnant.”

Louis whines, pushing his ass back into Harry’s hands, “Please!”

Harry sinks into Louis’ hole, thrusting roughly and tugging his head up with a grip on his hair. Louis gasping out, “Ah! Ah!” with each thrust.

Harry wraps his fingers around Louis’ throat, squeezing gently and thrusting faster, his pace brutalizing. Louis sobs, “Wanna come.”

“Go ahead, sweetheart. Ruin your pretty panties for me.”

Louis whines, wedging a hand underneath his body and rubbing at his cockhead through his panties as Harry nails his prostate over and over. He spills into the pink lace, cum coating his hand as he screams his throat raw, “Fuck! O-oh! Fuck!” Louis’ thighs shake, Harry’s choppy thrusts a sign that he’s so close.

Louis turns to look at Harry over his shoulder, sucking the cum off his own fingers with wide, wet eyes. Harry chokes out a moan, fingers tensing around Louis’ throat as he spills into him. “Fuck yeah, baby. Feel that? Feel me filling you up?”

Louis nods, gasping when Harry thrusts harder and glances down at his cum ruining his hole. He pushes his cock back in a few times before pulling out and grabbing the plug from the bed, sliding it back in. “God.”

“Do you like it?” Louis whispers, smiling shyly.

“Fuckin’ love it,” Harry groans, circling his rim and licking the leaking cum off his thumb. “I love you.” He smiles at Harry, pulling him closer by the nape of his neck. He kisses him, licking the taste of Louis’ cum out of his mouth.

Louis moans, twisting in his arms and giggling when Harry’s fingers don’t leave his rim. “I love you too.”

\--  
_2 years later_  
Louis swallows nervously as he adjusts the flower pinned to his suit. Anna helps him straighten it. “Leave it alone, Lou. You look perfect.”

“Is he out there?”

She nods. “He’s so excited to see you.”

“Are you sure?” Louis whispers, last minute jitters making his fingers tingle and his stomach crawl up his throat uncomfortably. “He’s not made a run for it?”

“No, but I’m starting to worry that if we don’t get you down that aisle you will.” She laughs, kissing his cheek. “We’ll be ready in just a moment.”

“Okay.” Louis takes a few breaths, trying his best to not get sick.

Kim comes around the corner, all three of his girls looking beautiful in their dresses. “You ready?”

Louis nods, taking her hand as she leads him out to his mom who takes his shaking arm. “So proud of you, baby. You look stunning.”

“Thank you.” The music begins, Louis squeezing his eyes shut, the words _please be there_ on loop in his head.

The doors swing open, Louis opening his eyes and immediately locking gazes with his Harry. This is it.

His friends walk one-by-one down the aisle, Louis and his mom following suit. His mom kisses both his cheeks before handing him off to Harry, their hands joining. Suddenly Louis isn’t scared anymore, his smile matching Harry’s radiant one. His cheeks burn as Harry winks at him, squeezing his hands. “You look beautiful, little one.”

“Welcome family, friends and loved ones. We are gathered today to celebrate the union of Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles. We are all here to support this commitment of love and to share the joy of Louis and Harry as they choose to spend their lives together.” Lisa smiles at the two of them, continuing with her speech while Harry and Louis exist in their bubble. Louis doesn’t even hear what she’s saying, his brain short circuiting at the look on Harry’s face. He just wants to launch into his arms and kiss him for the rest of his life.

“Harry, do you take Louis to be your husband?” Lisa asks.

Harry’s cheek dimples, a wide and radiant smile blinding Louis. “I do.”

“Louis, do you take Harry to be your husband?”

Louis smiles, his eyes tearing up. “I do.”

“Now we will hear the couple’s personal vows.”

Harry and Louis dig out their vows, still holding each other’s hand.

Harry raises his eyebrows at Louis. “You or me first?”

“You go.” Louis giggles shyly, Harry squeezing his hand and nodding.

“Louis, my best friend, my lover, my yogi in training, my everything. I always knew that someone was going to come along and knock me off my feet, and boy did you.” The audience laughs quietly. “Your zest for life blew me away, your love for loving, your never ending kindness. Life with you is always fun, always exciting. _Loving you_ is always fun, always exciting. I wake up every morning with a huge smile on my face, the reason always being your obnoxious snoring and your cover hogging.”

Louis scoffs, rolling his eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks. “You’re the cover-hog.”

“We’ll argue about it later,” Harry chuckles. “The day you walked into my life, I knew you were special. It didn’t take long for me to figure out that you’re it for me. You’re my forever and everything I want. I vow to love you and support you. I vow to always protect you and make decisions with us in mind. I promise to always make sure your _Pyramid Pose_ is as perfect as it can be, I promise to always bring you flowers and to buy a bottle of rosé at dinner instead of cabernet.”

Louis throws his head back and laughs, “Oh my god!”

“I still can’t believe you drank half a bottle and didn’t _tell_ me!” Harry giggles, taking another deep breath. “Um, I promise to always be here when times are hard. I promise to hold you when you’re sad, and hold you when you’re happy. For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, I want you forever. I’m so excited to share every lifetime with you and take on whatever life throws at us. You’re everything to me, Louis, my little sunshine boy. I love you for eternity and until death do us part.”

Louis sniffles, shaking his head. “Fuck, I should’ve gone first.” The audience laughs, Anna handing him a tissue to wipe his eyes. “Okay.” Louis breathes in and out a few times before unwrinkling his vows to read them.

“Harry Styles, you stopped me in my tracks almost three years ago. I walked into the yoga room, not expecting to find the love of my life.” Louis’ tears start again, rolling down his cheeks. Harry reaches forward to swipe his thumbs over his cheeks. “But you’re more than that. You’re my best friend, my confidant, my entire world. You make me the happiest man in the world. I never knew security until I was in your arms, I never knew a home until I was in your arms. Your laugh, your smile, your sweet nature, Harry, that’s only a small list of what I love about you. I could write a million songs about your beautiful heart, the joy you bring me every day. My favorite part of the day is any part I get to spend with you. My love only grows more and more with each moment, my heart longs for you when we’re apart.” Harry tries to blink back his tears but they slide down his cheeks, his dimple still carving out his cheek. “For god’s sake that dimple is so distracting.” They all laugh loudly, Louis sinking his finger into it. “You’re so cute.”

“You’re cute.” Harry laughs, squeezing his hand.

“Where was I? Okay, I vow to always love you, to make sure you smile every day. I vow to always support you and encourage you. I promise to be kind, patient, and forgiving. I promise to be your best friend for the rest of time.” Louis smiles up at Harry. “We have so much time and so many exciting things planned for the future, and I’m so happy I get to spend every hour of every day being your husband. You make my day brighter, and I can’t wait to spend every day falling more in love with you. I love you now and forever, until death do us part.”

Harry laugh-sobs, wiping his eyes. “Louis, fucking hell.”

Louis giggles, taking his turn to wipe Harry’s face with his thumbs, using the tissue Anna gave him to wipe his eyes gently.

Lisa wipes her own eyes, asking for the rings before carrying on with the ceremony. “Your rings represent this promise to one another. The never-ending circle is a symbol of an infinite, unbreakable love.”

Louis and Harry take their rings for each other, Lisa smiling at them both fondly. “Harry, take this ring and place it on Louis‘ finger. Repeat after me: Louis, I give you this ring as a symbol of the promise I made to you today.” Harry follows Lisa’s instruction, sliding the ring onto Louis’ finger.  
“Louis, take this ring and place it on Harry‘s finger. Repeat after me: Harry, I give you this ring as a symbol of the promise I made to you today.” Louis follows suit, sliding the ring onto Harry’s finger.  
Lisa squeals loudly, “Having pledged your love and promise to one another today in front of all of your friends and family, and by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. Kiss each other, please!”  
Harry dips Louis dramatically, their lips pressing together in a sloppy kiss, sealing their vows, both of them giggling too hard to actually take it seriously. Harry slips his tongue into Louis’ mouth, a whistle coming from the crowd. They stand, intertwining their fingers as Lisa claps her hands together. “Congratulations! Friends and family, it is my honor to introduce to you: Mr. Harry and Louis Styles!”  
Their friends all stand, cheering them on as they walk back down the aisle. Their matching smiles light up the entire room, not a single dry eye in the crowd.  
This is just the start of their life together. No one knows about the adoption papers signed and ready to send out on their kitchen table, nor do they know about the house they just closed on last week; their family home that they plan to live in for as long as it stays standing. They’ll soon find out when they’re ready to announce it to everyone, but until then, they’ll just stay in their secure and happy bubble. They have so many beautiful opportunities on the horizon and all the time in the world, and this is just the beginning.


End file.
